Not Another Second Chance Story
by Paw Print Pajamas
Summary: Harry has new worries as Voldemort grows stronger and new feelings emerge. Third in the Second Chance Series. Read 'Second Chance' and 'Return of the Second Chance' first. rr No Slash
1. Chapter 1 So It Began with a Rumor

I have decided that I will do a third installment of the _Second Chance _series. I want to thank all of my loyal readers and to remind all of you that I don't own Harry Potter or and of the characters, places, or magical item that you don't recognize from canon. Please read and review just as you have been doing.

Chapter One

It's been three and half weeks since Harry James Potter-Black seen his friends. It's been three and half weeks since he left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's been three and half weeks since the incident in the Chamber of Secrets. It's been three and half weeks since Harry's life had been turned upside down.

Ok that may be an over kill since it was two years since everything changed, literally. That was when he went back in time to change a future that greatly wronged him. That treated him no better than a weapon.

Today was the day that that Harry's friends got out of school for the summer. He sorely wished that he were with them. But that was up to his dad, Sirius Black.

Right now Harry was in the training room with his surrogate uncle, Remus Lupin. Remus was proficient in the martial arts and was teaching Harry. With all the practice Harry did during the pervious school year, there was little Remus could teach him. That made all the adults very happy.

Today however, Sirius was going to give Harry a well deserved break. Only problem was Harry didn't know.

"Harry, will you go get dress? We have to go pick Hermione up soon." Sirius yelled up the stairs. If he didn't have Harry that wouldn't have been possible because he would still have his mother's portrait hanging in the front hall.

"What? Why do we have to pick up 'Mi? I thought her parents were going to go get her," Harry called back.

"The four of us are going to go out for dinner at some Muggle restaurant. 'The Ivy', I think that's what the Grangers said. Now, go get ready were leaving in half an hour."

Right before they left they got a Fire-call from Tonks saying that she was ill. Remus then decided that it would be a good idea to go to her place to take care of her.

"Padfoot, maybe you should invite Emmeline. You haven't really thanked her for her help with Harry's adoption." Remus looked like he was coming up with a plan. Sirius didn't catch it but Harry sure did. He wasn't sure how he felt about having a girl in Sirius' life.

Since it was still early, they knew that an owl would get there in time for her met at the restaurant. She was a Muggle-born so she did know her way around Muggle London better than most witches did.

* * *

All of the students were surprised when they saw Harry when they got off the train. Whispers were heard all through the platform. This caused Harry to groan in frustration but decided to ignore it as best as he could. 

He tried to look over the crowd to see any bushy brown hair of Hermione or flaming red hair of a Weasley. He did see red hair. At first, he thought that it was Ginny but soon realized that it was Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff in his year. He was surprised when she approached him. He never really talked to her before.

"Hi Harry, I wouldn't think I would ever see you again. No one did really. Not with you being expelled and all."

"I wasn't expelled. Where did you hear such a ridiculous thing?" Harry was a bit put off with that rumor.

"Well since you left early everyone thought that you opened the Chamber of Secrets. I didn't want to believe it. But you did disappear quite suddenly. So what really happened? No one is saying anything." He knew that he could trust her with some of he details. He just wasn't sure why.

"Ginny was possessed by a diary written by Voldemort. I was able to find its entrance and save her. The diary has been destroyed. My dad just doesn't think Hogwarts is safe enough for me since I get into so much trouble."

"Why didn't anyone say anything about that? The headmaster didn't really say anything about what happened except that everything was taken care of. I have to get going. Owl me later, okay?" Harry nodded before she ran off to meet her aunt.

Soon after Susan left, Harry saw a gaggle of red hair that was most definitely the Weasleys. In the middle of the group was Hermione. He smiled when he saw them. He knew that he would be devastated if he couldn't go back to school. He would miss them all despite their quirkiness. But he really didn't have much time to think about that because he was soon surrounded by bushy hair.

"I can't breathe, Hermione. Will you please let go?"

"Sorry Harry, but I missed you so much. I think the others wanted to skin you alive for leaving like that. I had no idea what to tell them when you didn't say bye to them yourself. That was really selfish Harry. But I am so happy to see you again. Why are you here anyways? Where are my mum and dad?"

"Slow done Hermione and let Harry answer." Ron laughed at Harry's bemusement. "We have the time."

"They owled my dad and asked if we wanted to go out to dinner tonight. Only Tonks is sick so Uncle Remus went over to her place to take care of her. We invited Emmeline Vance instead. I don't know if she can make it though."

They left the Weasleys who were taking their car back to the Burrow and followed Sirius to the motorcycle. Even though it was a large bike, it would be a tight squeeze to fit all three of them on the bike. Fortunately, they could shrink Hermione's trunk and put it in a side pack where it wouldn't un-shrink until an hour after they take it out of the pack. The motorcycle even had a charm on it so they could talk without interference of the noise that it made.

"So, where are we going?" asked Hermione.

"Some Muggle place called 'The Ivy'. Your parents told me that it was a nicer place so we're stopping by Grimmauld so you can change." Sirius replied to her.

"Ohhh! That place is very fancy. All the celebrities go to 'The Ivy'. I always wanted to meet a celebrity." Harry turned his and gave her a look. Both he and Sirius were celebrities. They burst out laughing.

"Hermione, what do you think we are, chopped liver?" Harry asked this between breathes. It took her a minute to realize her mistake. They were so normal (in an abnormal kind of way) that she forgot about who they were. She frowned into Harry's back because she didn't like to be laughed at.

When they arrived at Grimmauld Sirius gave Hermione fifteen minutes to get ready. Her mum owled (she really loved Hedwig) over a dress and some light makeup so she didn't have to worry about that.

* * *

A sick Tonks was an evil Tonks. That's what Remus learned that night. 

All he wanted to was to take care of her. He got her soup she said that it was too cold. He got her tea and she said that it was too hot. He drew her a bath and she said he put in the wrong brand of vanilla scented bubble bath. Even his keen werewolf senses couldn't tell the difference.

The girl was giving him a headache.

Peace finally came when she fell asleep on the couch after her bath (once Remus put in the right bubble bath). He took out the book that he had been reading at her place and sat down in the chair across from her. He opened the book but he soon found himself concentrating on something else. He took in her natural look and thought that it was perfect for her.

He didn't know how long he had staring at her but it was long enough for her to wake from her nap.

"Remus, why are you staring at me like that?" she asked when she completely opened her eyes. She had been awake for about ten minutes and he never took his eyes off her.

"I wasn't staring at you. I was... just making sure that you looked comfortable." Even he knew that the lie was pathetic."

"Liar. You know that this couch is hard as a bezoar." She noticed that he tinged pink. She went over to the ottoman in front of Remus.

"You know what, I feel much better." She lent over a bit a pulled him into a light kiss. "I'm going to bed. You take that rock the manufactures tried to pass off as a couch. Not even a Cushioning Charm works on that thing. Goodnight, Remus."

"Goodnight, Nymphadora." He went to lie down on the couch.

His last thought was that maybe a sick Tonks wasn't so evil after all.

* * *

_He was flirting with her_, Harry thought grumpily. _People his age just shouldn't flirt._

He knew that he was behaving childishly but he couldn't help it. It was supposed to be him and Sirius, not him, Sirius, and some woman. Why did Remus have to suggest that she came with them?

Hermione noticed Harry's sulky mood when no one else did. She also saw how he was glaring at Emmeline. She seemed like a nice woman, so she could see why Harry was hostile toward her.

The dinner went by slowly and soon Sirius found himself inviting Hermione and her parents to stay the night at Grimmauld. Their home in Winchester was just too far away to drive at night. Emmeline, much to Harry's relief, could Apparate home.

As soon as she was certain everyone was in their rooms, Hermione snuck into Harry's room using one of the passages that he showed her. She knocked before she entered.

"Harry, what was your problem tonight? You were acting like a two-year-old," she scolded him.

"I don't know. I just don't like the idea of my dad dating. He isn't ready for something like that."

"Don't you think he might be lonely?"

"Well, he shouldn't. He has Uncle Remus, Tonks, and me. He doesn't need anyone else," Harry snapped at her.

"Don't be so selfish. You aren't always around and Remus and Tonks have lives outside of your dad. You have to stop being so selfish Harry. It will only destroy you in the end. Just think about it Harry. I'll talk to you some more in the morning. Goodnight, Harry."

Harry waved her off as she climbed back into the secret passage.


	2. Chapter 2 A Walk

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter two

"Harry James Potter-Black, give me that book back this instant!"

"You're leaving in a few hours and you would rather keep your nose stuck in a book than talk to me. I think I should feel insulted." Harry had laughter in his voice.

"You know that I'm not afraid to hurt you go get what I want. Besides, the book is way more interesting." She lunged toward Harry and Harry jumped back "I just want to finish the first five chapters."

"Each chapter is over twenty pages. There's no way that you'll finish it before ou have to leave. You can take it home. It's one of the few that doesn't have a homing charm on it."

"So, you'll give me the book back?" she asked hopefully.

"Not until right before ou leave."

"That's mean Harry."

"Yeah, but I know you. You'd sit in my favorite chair and not move until you're finished with the whole book."

She scowled at him but didn't disagree with it. There was no denying that she was a bookworm. She sighed in defeat that she wasn't going to get her book back anytime soon.

"Hermione, how do ou know my middle name? I don't think any of the books mention it. I never told anyone either."

"I don't know how I know. I just do. Doesn't that ever happen to you? Do you ever you get feelings that can't be explained?" It was then that Harry knew what Luna was talking about last month about a rare gift that Hermione had.

"I don't think I have." Harry sighed. "So, when are you going to tell me about the last three weeks of school? Susan Bones said something about some rumors."

"Oh, all that is so ridiculous. Everyone was trying to make you into the bad guy even though Ginny was telling them that you saved her life. You really shouldn't have left."

"My dad is planning on making negotiations on whether I can return or not. He wants me to be safe I know that you can understand that. Even if I don't go back, I'm still going to get an education. Dad, Uncle Remus, and Tonks are all qualified to teach me. Uncle Remus even has a teaching license in Defense. He got it in France but that doesn't matter."

"I have the perfect idea." Harry could almost see the wheels turning in her head. "I just have to ask Sirius something."

Harry sighed again as he watched her go. He really hated lying to her like he was. He hated lying to any of his friends but it was different with her. He knew that one way or another Remus would be teaching them that year, even if that meant blackmailing the headmaster of the most prestigious wizarding school in Europe.

Harry had a feeling that the only reason Remus taught Third Year was because of Sirius' escape. It was for his own safety as well as Harry's. It made sense to believe that he would go after the last Marauder... if he were a Death Eater that is.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's return.

"Well, I asked him about Remus teaching at Hogwarts. Sirius thinks that it could work. The only thing we have to do is convince him and the headmaster that Remus is perfect for the job. Defense would probably be your best class if we had a proper teacher. After Lockhart, anyone would be better."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry was feigning curiosity.

"Oh, you don't know. Someone found out that Lockhart had been stealing other people's accomplishments. He was in Australia and a memory charm backfired on him. The man he was 'interviewing' went to the authorities and a huge investigation showed that a lot of people had memory charms on them that had Lockhart's magical signature. If Lockhart ever recovers, he would go Azkaban for a very long time. Right now, he's in St. Mungos. Apparently, the Aussies don't want him. Even without his memory, he's an arrogant jerk. Sorry that I forgot to tell you. It was in the _Daily Prophet._

"Oh, and before I forget, we have to go to Tonks' flat. Sirius had Dobby make Tonks and Remus some breakfast. You told me that Remus was helpless in the kitchen."

Harry laughed at the under statement. "His Boggart should be a spatula."

They both were still laughing when they reached the kitchen. They quickly grabbed the food that had been put in containers that had been charm so that it wouldn't spill in the Floo. Harry put it in a backpack so it would be easier to travel with it.

"Gee, I guess I won't be needed for this mission." Hermione's huff told Harry that she was teasing. That was something the first Hermione hardly ever did. Harry liked this one better.

"Nope, I'm taking you to keep me company for the short walk from the _Leaky Cauldron_ to Tonks' flat. Tonks doesn't have a fireplace," Harry Explained.

"And just how far is this 'short walk?"

"It's just over four kilometers. There is a reason for the backpack." Hermione only blinked. 'Well, we better get going." He slipped on the backpack as Hermione threw on a pink denim jacket.

Harry used the Floo first because Hermione never used it before. She just mimicked him. But she didn't give him enough time to get out of the way. Oh, he turned around alright... about ten seconds too late.

The first thing Harry noticed was the fact that Hermione Granger was on top of him. The second thing was the containers in his backpack were digging into his back. The third and last thing he noticed was the pink tinges on Hermione's face matched her jacket. He just wasn't sure what to think of their position. But he knew that he would have to change it soon because he was staring right into her brown eyes.

"Hermione, you're squishing me." She grew pinker as she climbed off him and she mumbled an apology.

They left the _Leaky Cauldron _and Hermione refused to look at Harry. He really needed a way to get her to calm down.

"Just be glad that you came out of the right gate. The first time I Floo'd I landed in Knockturn Alley." He smiled at her.

"How could I forget that story? Malfoy and clone just had to show up." She laughed and all was well. "So, do we really have to walk four kilos? That does seem a bit far."

"Actually, that's shorter than my daily runs."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. So she stayed silent. They both were silent, comfortably silent, until they reached Tonks' flat. The whole time that they were there, they acted as though nothing was happing between them.

On the way to the _Leaky Cauldron _Hermione just couldn't stop talking. Harry just listened amusedly. He never took her as a romantic.

"Couldn't you just feel the tension between Tonks and Remus?" She was grinning widely. "They would make such a cute couple, don't you think?"

"Tonks and Remus? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Something happened last night. I can feel it. They belong together. That much is obvious."

"Just don't meddle between them. If they are meant to be, let them do it at their own pace. Remus and Tonks have known each other for a very long time. I don't want to ruin their friendship. Things could get awkward."

"I know Harry. I just want them to be happy." She was still grinning. "I promise that I won't interfere and I won't let anyone else interfere either. I know Mrs. Weasley wants Tonks to get together with Bill. I'm not sure why because he's abroad." She sighed.

"Things will fall into place. Life would be chaotic if not."

Harry just looked at her as he contemplated just how wise those words were.

A/N. Sorry that it's so short. I had to get in some fluff before the action starts.


	3. Chapter 3 You're Dead Wolf

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter three

It was only a few days later when Sirius found Harry leaning against a wall upside down. There was a book at Harry's head He was so absorbed with the book he didn't notice anyone entering. Sirius tried very hard not to laugh at the boy.

"What are you doing?" He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

"Standing on my head."

"I can see that. But why are you standing on your head?"

"Luna said that it would be good for retaining information." Sirius laughed at that. "I've seen her doing it all the time in Gryffindor Tower. She's a brilliant witch but sometimes I have no idea how she got into Ravenclaw in the first timeline.

"Does it work?" He really doubted it.

"No, but it sure gives me a headache." In one graceful fluid movement, Harry was back on his feet. Sirius had no idea how he did that. "So, what did you want?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you were working on your wandless magic." Sirius had been curious about it since the pervious summer. They just didn't have the time to look into it.

"Nope, I spent all my time training. I was hoping that I could get to it this year. This should be a relatively calm year compared to my First and Second Years."

"Are you so sure about that? You are taking all the classes other that Muggle Studies."

"But I can handle it. I've done most of the classes before and I'll have Hermione to help me with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. With a Time Turner for everything, I won't be spread out as I was last year. And now, I don't have to worry about the Philosopher's Stone, a giant killer snake, deranged murders," he gave Sirius a look, "a deadly tournament, or a professor that's out to get me. I don't even have a run in with Voldemort this year."

"You can't forget that Pettigrew is still out there. We know that he's with Voldemort and can help him. Don't take that threat too lightly." The look in his eyes was dark. His normally light grey eyes were stormy.

"I promise Dad. If I see any sign of him at school, I'll tell you and Uncle Remus right away. Well, Uncle Remus anyways. How did you get Dumbledore agree to having Uncle Remus take the Defense post?"

"Simple. I asked him too. For once, he was reasonable." Harry gave him a look that said that he didn't believe him. "I told him that you wouldn't be allowed to return unless Remus was there. It was your girlfriend's idea." Harry missed the teasing tone Sirius used.

"Hermione is not my girlfriend." Harry growled at Sirius. "You know I can't really be in a relationship with anyone. It would be too awkward for me."

"You can't forget to live Harry." He was still looking in Harry's eyes. Harry looked away.

"Neither can live while the other survives," Harry quoted.

"Don't let that prophecy dictate your life. It is your life Harry," Sirius sighed.

"No it's not." Harry left the room.

* * *

It was a week later when Harry finally was pulled out of his self-induced funk. It came in the form of a vacation in the United States. While his name was well known in the history books, no one really knew who he was. A lighting-shaped scar, even on the forehead, wasn't something Americans would look for. 

But the trip wasn't planned for a few more weeks, the of Harry's thirteenth birthday. That did keep his mind off from his depression.

Sirius had no idea what was wrong with him. The first two years he had known Harry he was a normal, happy pre-teen... on the most part that is. But now he was the complete opposite.

He was going to get to the bottom of his new behavior.

"Harry, what's wrong?" He pulled his son next to him on the couch.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that something big is going to happen soon. Something bad is going to happen. I don't know what it is bit it has to do with Voldemort. I haven't had any visions so I really don't have a reason to feel so edgy."

"Do you think he's getting stronger?" The worry in Sirius' voice was evident.

"I don't know. But I think he is. He won't rise without my blood and he can't do that right now. I'm too well protected here and at Hogwarts. I don't know if Pettigrew would come to the school though but we have to be aware of the possibility.

"I will be prepared. I won't let him rise until his time." They stayed quiet for a few moments. Then Sirius broke the silence.

"So, do you want me to teach you wandless magic? I admit that I'm far from an expert but if you are a natural you really only need to know the basics and you'll be able to use it the same as your normal magic." Harry nodded. "Sit on the floor or stand on your head..."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope. Just get comfortable." He summoned a book and placed it in front of Harry. "Concentrate on the book and only on the book. Put your hand over it. Draw your magic into your hand. Will your magic to let the book levitate." He saw that Harry was closing his eyes. "Keep your eyes open. Keep concentrating."

Slowly the book wiggled. Harry gasped in shock. It didn't rise but it was a beginning.

"Did you see that, Dad? It moved." Harry was grinning widely, an action that hadn't been since Hermione came over.

"Good job Harry. Wandless magic is usually more draining than normal wand magic so we'll try only a few more times today and then call it a break."

Harry didn't mange to levitate the book but it did wiggle a few more times. It was progress though and for Harry that was a good thing.

* * *

During those weeks, it became more and more obvious that Remus was hiding from a certain pink-haired amber-eyed witch. Whenever Tonks showed up Remus was soon out of the house. Sirius, more so than Harry, wondered about this pattern. 

But one day Tonks decided to show up without telling them. This didn't give Remus an excuse to be out of the house. Sirius and Harry quickly left them alone. They knew Remus and Tonks had to work out whatever was going on between them.

"Ummm, hi Nymphadora. I have to go... to go somewhere else." He went toward to door but Tonks was faster with her wand. She locked the door with the strongest spell she knew and summoned his wand. She kept her wand pointed at him.

"Oh, you're dead wolf!" Tonks said. "Now, why don't you sit down and listen to me."

"Nymph..."

"Don't 'Nymphadora' me. One more word and I swear I'll put a Silencing Spell on you. Got it?" Remus nodded.

"I like you. I know that you like me too. As far as I can tell there's nothing wrong with that." She sat down across from him. "Why are you pushing me away?"

He saw tears in her eyes. He wanted to brush them away but he couldn't do it. He couldn't let himself touch her so intimately. If he did, he knew he wouldn't want to stop.

"I'm a werewolf. What kind of future is that for you?" He refused to look at her.

"What kind of future would I have if I'm not happy? I accepted you it's time that you accept yourself. You're a Hogwarts professor for crying out loud."

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"Stop with this inferiority complex Remus. I don't care about _what_ you are; I care about _who _you are. You are just like everyone else." She was crying freely.

"How can you say that? You are perfectly normal and..."

"Normal? I'm a bloody Metamorphmagus. It's hard for people to just trust me. Plus, no one is normal; everyone has a quality that makes them different. Look at our crazy family." He had to agree with that one. She climbed into his lap. "Please, give us a chance." She kissed him deeply. To her pleasure, he responded right away.

"You want to go to the park? I can have Sirius pack us a lunch."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He chuckled at her expression. "So, am I still dead?" He kissed her again.

"We'll see. And don't think one date is going to get you off the hook for how you've been treating me." She climbed off his lap, took his hand, and led him to the kitchen. Miraculously, she didn't fall over once.

Sirius already had a lunch packed for them when they entered.

A/N Yea! Remus and Tonks fluff. Aren't they sweet together?


	4. Chapter 4 Birthday at Paddington Station

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter four

Harry was wide awake at midnight of July 31st. He knew that he should get some sleep. The next morning was going to be a busy one. But he found that it was impossible to relax. It just became a habit of his o be awake this late on his birthday.

He considered waking Remus just to annoy him but in a few days time it would be the full moon. He needed his rest.

He didn't even bother thinking about trying to wake Sirius. That feat was impossible as well.

So he waited. He thought that he might get his presents late at night as well because his friends knew he was going to be abroad in a few hours. But he was getting restless so he went downstairs.

It wasn't ten minutes later when the sounds of beaks tapping a windowpane sounded through the room. He let the three owls into the kitchen. He sighed at the site of Errol, the Weasley's family owl, who collapsed the moment he landed. Harry relived the poor bird of its burden before he turned to Hedwig and the Hogwarts owl. He took his Hogwarts letter and tossed it to the side. He noticed the package from Hagrid as well. He stoked it's spine before he opened it, knowing that it would be _'The Monster Book of Monsters.' _

He then opened the letter from Ron. He wasn't sure what to expect from him.

_Dear Harry, _

_Happy Birthday!_

_That's great that you get to go to America. You have to tell me all about it when we met later. _

The letter went on telling his more about Egypt and the tombs they went in. The end of the letter was what really caught his eye.

_Don't worry about the wand. Mum understands why you took it. She set aside some Galleons for a new one. _

_See you soon,_

_Ron _

Hedwig had the letter from Hermione that was pretty much the same as the first one he got from her. Not that he really remembered what the letter said. That was a long time ago.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Harry was being shaken awake by his dad, his left arm was embracing the broomstick servicing kit Hermione gave him. His back was aching from sleeping with his head on the table. Sirius couldn't help but laugh at him. He told him to go take a bath while he made breakfast. Remus and Tonks joined him in the kitchen while he was cooking.

"We'll be leaving for the station in a few hours Harry, but we want to have a small party before we go. So we'll be having cake after we eat."

"You know, you never did tell were we are going." Harry was curious about all the secrecy.

"I have rented a cabin outside St. Louis, Missouri, along the Missouri River. Enough about the trip; now it's time for presents."

He got the usual books and candy, but one package stuck out like a thumb.

"A Firebolt! How did you get this? It doesn't come out for another two weeks." Harry was astonished by the broom. It was different from the one he remembered.

"That's a prototype. I own about 30 of the company that makes them." Harry gave Sirius a look. "Hey, I was bored. Other than teaching you how to become an animagus and Medical Magic classes, I had nothing to do." Sirius just shrugged his shoulders.

"And you thought that business would curb your boredom?" asked Tonks who was confused by it all. Actually, everyone in room was confused but didn't say anything.

* * *

The two of walked through Paddington Station talking about their plans for their vacation. Missouri wasn't his idea of the perfect vacation but anywhere that wasn't Britain sounded wonderful after the year he had.

That's when heard Harry a voice that he hoped to never hear ever again. Marge Dursley. He saw Sirius slip off to a washroom.

He knew that meeting Marge was a possibility. He just wished he could have avoided her and Vernon this year.

The Fates must really hate him.

"Vernon, you won't believe horrible people that were on the train. This one couple brought their toddler. She was terrible loud thing too."

Harry snorted and the two Dursleys heard him. They turned around to scold the insolent who interrupted their conversation. Vernon was speechless when he saw Harry. Marge, however, wasn't.

"Oh, Vernon, please tell that you didn't bring that brat along with you," Marge wailed loudly. That comment pulled him out of his shock.

"Surely not. The boy doesn't even live with me anymore." Vernon gave Harry a look of deep loathing. "I kicked him out two years ago."

"Oh, come on. I ran away. It was the best mistake I ever made. Now, if you don't mind, I have a train to catch in twenty minutes and I don't want to be late. It's the last one before my flight leaves from Heathrow."

"Stop with those lies. Just like your father, I bet. Vernon told me all bout your parents. They were lazy, drunken vagabonds who left my poor brother and his wife with a criminal brat like you."

During her little rant, Harry kept an eye out for Sirius. But it was Padfoot that he saw. Harry smiled. The dog strutted right up to the woman and lifted its hind leg. Harry was in shock for a moment and started to laugh.

Marge just started to scream. Padfoot just ran off to a dark corner and transformed back into Sirius. Weird enough the crowd around them just ignored them.

Sirius showed up looking slightly winded; though he did have a huge smile on his face. He pretended that he did notice the Dursleys.

"There you are Harry. I was looking all over of you." Harry raised an eyebrow at that. Then he 'noticed' Vernon. "Hello Mr. Dursley, I haven't seen you since you got out of prison for child abuse."

Marge sharply turned to Vernon. "What is that man talking about?" She gave Sirius a look that made Harry want to vomit. He knew that his dad was attractive from a female's point of view but this was just disturbing. "Who are you, anyways?"

"Oh I'm sorry Ms. Dursley, I'm Sirius Black. I adopted Harry a few months ago. Now, we must be going. We're taking a vacation to the States." Harry didn't say anything until they were out of earshot.

"That was mean, dad. I wish I thought of doing that to her. Your showing up made her forget all about the dog urine."

"Don't remind me. Do you see a waste bin near by? I think I'm going to be sick after those looks she gave me." Sirius shuddered.

* * *

They were walking though the airport when Harry realized something.

"Dad, you have been on a plane before, right?"

"Nope." Sirius said this quite simply.

"You do understand that planes go even higher than brooms."

"Harry, are you afraid?" Sirius smirked.

"No," he said too quickly, "ok maybe a little. I prefer to be in control of what I'm flying."

"Don't worry about it. This form of flying is very safe from what I heard from your girlfriend," Sirius teased. Harry ignored that comment.

He knew that this was going to be an adventure that he was never going to forget. He just didn't know how right that thought was.

A/N Yeah I know that it's another short one but do promise that the next one will be much longer... at least 2000 words. It'll have the entire vacation in it not including the plane ride because that's just boring.


	5. Chapter 5 Missouri Rapids

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter five

When Harry walked into the airport, it was mid morning. Back in London, it was late after noon. So he now knew what it meant to be jetlagged. The fact that he was tired didn't faze him; it was the weather.

"I would have thought that you would have chosen a plaice that wasn't so wet." Harry scowled at the rain as if that would make it stop. Sirius only chuckled at him.

"Harry, I'm sure that it'll end soon." He would soon be eating his words.

* * *

It was three days later and it was still raining. Harry usually liked the rain (when he didn't have Quidditch that is) but this was getting ridiculous.

They had a radio but he really didn't like wizarding musicians. And the same games were getting boring. They had a pool but Harry wished he could have gone out in the river. Sirius wouldn't even let anywhere near the banks. It was too dangerous and Harry got into enough trouble as it is.

Sirius really did try. Though today they were getting out of the house... whether Harry liked it out not, they were going to a public place.

"Get your coat." Sirius was already putting his coat on.

"Where are we going?"

"The owner of this place said that there's a wizards' mall in St. Louis. And since I'm sick of seeing you moping around here all day, I thought we'd check it out." Harry didn't look convinced. "I promise that no one will bother you. You're a nobody here, remember."

"Good, it's starting to get boring here." Harry had that smug look on his face. Unfortunately, Sirius didn't notice it.

"This place isn't that bad," said Sirius.

"It isn't the place that's boring; it's the company."

"Watch it kiddo or I might reconsider taking you to the mall." Harry just shook his head as he headed out the door.

The mall itself was huge. It was even bigger than from what he heard about the Mall of America. He wasn't, however, surprised that the place could be hidden because of all he knew about magic.

The stores were amazing. They had a shop for everything you could thing of. The one that was a music store that had CD players that ran on magic but could also work on batteries. He got one for himself, Tonks, and Hermione (as a birthday gift).

Another store was a jewelry shop. All the gems and stones had some kind of magical property that was natural. He decided that he would get all his female friends a necklace that had their birth stone. He really had no idea which stone went with each month though. Fortunately, the salesman was more than helpful. Hermione got a red jasper, Ginny got a ruby, and Luna got a topaz. He tried to find something for Ron and Neville but the purple of amethyst stone was just too... girly... and he didn't think Neville would like a ruby. He knew that he wouldn't.

He looked at a Herbology shop and found a plant that he thought Neville might want- a _Myosurus __minimus._

Ron was harder to shop for because Quidditch isn't popular in the US. And he didn't think he liked Quodpot. In the end, he got him a magical mirror that told you if someone was coming. Harry knew that it was a generic gift but he didn't know what else to give to a guy who didn't like the fact that he couldn't have everything he wanted.

Ginny also had a birthday coming up so he wanted to find something for her. He thought that a book might be the best thing since he didn't really know her at this age.

* * *

Harry noticed each day that the river rose a bit. Alone it wasn't substantial, but in the two weeks he was there it was quite a lot. And it was starting to scare him. What he didn't know was that it frightened Sirius as well.

And still it poured. It poured hard.

It was late when the two heard the radio go off. The radio only went off on its own if there was an emergency, and there definitely an emergency.

"THIS IS NOT A DRILL. EVERYONE IN THE MISSOURI RIVER AREA IS TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT EVERYONE IN THE MISSOURI RIVER AREA IS TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

They packed and shrunk there things as fast as they could but it was too late. The water from the river was already at the door. It was too deep and rapid to wade through to get to the Apparation point that was half a kilometer outside their wards.

They had to swim for it. But Harry still wasn't a very strong swimmer. Sirius knew this. He had to think fast in order to save them both.

"Harry, I'm going to transform into Padfoot. Since you never learned how to swim in dog form, I'm going have you hold onto my neck. Don't let go for anything, ok?" Sirius shouted all this over the sound of the rain. Even then, it was hard for Harry to hear him. But Harry did nod his okay. This was going to be tough.

Padfoot jumped into the raging water first and Harry quickly followed. Harry swam a few meters to the dog, trying hard not to be pulled under, and grabbed the wet fur.

In clam water, the swim would have taken Padfoot a good twenty minutes, but with the storm, it took over an hour to get to the point. But they found that it was completely under water. Both Padfoot and Harry were running out of strength. They knew that as soon as they got to land, any land, they would Apparate out of the storms path.

They were less than five meters from land when it happened. Sirius never saw the large branch coming toward them. It was too late when he did see it.

Harry was hit in head and his grip on Padfoot loosened. Sirius couldn't react in time. Harry was taken away from him.

* * *

Remus was sitting in the living room of Grimmauld place when an owl came through the window. The poor thing looked exhausted. He knew that he would be getting an owl from Sirius and Harry in the States, so he was confused by the bird's presence.

"Nymphadora!" he yelled up the stairs. She came bounding down the stair smiling. "I have to get to France. Something happened to Hermione." He kissed her check and ran to get a bag packed.

Tonks looked at the note.

_Dear Mr. Lupin_

_Your attendance is required at the French Ministry of Magic on August 18, 1993 for the trail of one Hermione Jane Granger._

_Rodrigue __Merril, Minister for Magic_

She had to tell Harry, the sooner the better.

* * *

Harry woke to a pudgy hand poking him. And it seemed that the owner of the pudgy hand was a giggler.

Harry let out a groan. That only caused the giggler to giggle more.

As Harry gained his senses, he realized that he didn't know anyone who was a giggler. That woke him up pretty fast. This action startled the giggler, who Harry came to realize was a little girl.

"Madeline, I told you to leave him alone." The woman was wearing a nurse's uniform. "I'm sorry about her, son, but I couldn't leave her at home since it's under water at the moment."

"It's no problem. I like getting waken up like that than by an eighty kilo dog." The nurse was surprised by his accent. She didn't realize that he was a Brit.

"Well, this complicates matters. Sorry, I was talking to myself." She smiled. "I have a few questions that I have to ask."

"All right, ask away."

"What's your full name?"

"Harry James Potter-Black." He was glad that she didn't do a double take. That meant she was a Muggle... or at least was a witch that didn't know British History.

"What are your parents' names?"

"Sirius Orion Black, James Potter, and Lily Evans-Potter. I'm adopted. My real parents died a long time ago." She looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But Serious, that's an odd name."

"No, it's Sirius, like the star." He laughed at little. Americans obviously didn't know astronomy very well. "Do you have any idea where he could be? We were separated by the flood."

"I'm sorry, I don't know. This is a school that has been set up as makeshift hospital/refugee camp. I'll ask around after my shift is over in an hour." She asked a few more questions, though she couldn't help but notice when Harry hesitated about giving her the name of his school. It didn't really matter to anyone in America what school that a Brit went to. Soon enough the questioning was over. She also promised to get him in to see an eye doctor because he was squinting so much.

"Come along, Maddie. We have to check on the other patients.'"

"No, I wanna stay wit Hawy." The little girl pouted.

"Madeline, Harry needs his rest."

"I can look after her for an hour." The nurse gave it a thought and knew that it would be easier if she didn't have to drag a child along with her. She gave nod and went back to work

* * *

When Sirius woke, he realized that he was still in his dog form. By the fact that he was in a cage proved that he was in some sort of shelter. His only thought was to escape as soon as possible and find Harry.

He took in his surroundings and noted that the cage he was in was too small for him to transform in. Second, he noted that his water bowl was empty. He started to bark so he could get some water... though he really just wanted his door opened so that he could escape.

* * *

Tonks flight took forever it seemed. Then she found out that she wouldn't be allowed anywhere near the Missouri River area. Most of it had flooded due to all the rain that wouldn't let up. She knew that she needed help if she was going to find Harry and Sirius.

She went to the American Ministry and threw around her status as a British Auror. But that didn't help her at all because she had no jurisdiction in the US. Then she used her position as a family member. She may have been distant family of the Boy-Who-Lived through adoption but it did work.

"Miss Tonks I can understand what you are going through but you must be patient. Right now, we have no word from your cousin. We will find them. We know that Harry Potter is very important to England."

"Isn't there anything more that we can do?" She was really sounding desperate.

"Not until the storm has completely passed. It's more than likely that they are at one of the camps the Muggles set up. I truly am sorry that I can't do more right now."

"Just do me a favor and don't tell my government that he's missing. Keep me informed." She left the office.

* * *

Even after Sirius escaped, he didn't risk turning back into a human until he was absolutely positive that no one was around. Even if he did transform in front of a wizard, it could be catastrophic because he wasn't registered. And he wanted to hide this fact for as long as possible.

Actually, it proved beneficial that he was still a dog. His sense of smell was better as a dog and he could sniff Harry out. His sent was weak but that could have meant anything. Sirius decided to stay calm and decided that the trail was just old. He also picked up the sent of a few men.

If dogs could smile, Padfoot would have been grinning wildly. He just knew Harry was safe.

The trail led him to a small, obviously Muggle, refugee camp. There was a grove of trees that were perfect to hide in for a few minutes.

* * *

Harry was once again looking after Madeline; this time he had a few other kids as well. He was telling the kids 'stories' of Hogwarts and the magical world. The kids loved them and the adults thought he had over active imagination.

He was telling the kids about kelpies when he heard someone approach. He thought that it was one of the parents coming to get their kid early. When he looked up, he gasped.

"Dad!" He threw himself into Sirius' arms.

"I thought I told you not to let go." He reluctantly pulled Harry from him.

"Never again. So are you going to tell me what happened? I can't really remember."

"Alright, but we have to get to the ministry first. Tonks is there waiting for us. Something happened in France."

Harry tried not to panic but he knew that the news was going to be very bad. He knew that Hermione's life was forever changed.

A/N the name of the minister means

Rodrigue: Famous ruler

Merril: A black bird

I thought it fit.


	6. Chapter 6 It's in the Books

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter six

She just sat there. She didn't say anything. She didn't move or smiled. She just sat there. And she was like that for the past three days. It didn't seem as though she was going to stop anytime soon.

It was hard for Harry to even look at Hermione these days. But he sat with her and tried to get her to eat something. That was something that she had done since... it happened. Since Peter Pettigrew made his move.

It was Remus who told him what happened in France. He just didn't want to believe it. He refused to believe it until he heard Hermione say it.

It was the forth day when she finally spoke.

"Harry, why did it have to be them? They were dentists, Muggles. They never did anything to anyone." She was speaking in a monotone but at least she was talking about it.

"We were at the beach house we rented in Normandy. I was getting ready for bed. Daddy... Daddy was taking us to the beach the next day.

"We didn't even hear him come in. That's the horror of magic. Muggles can't protect themselves from it. They can't stop it. They are powerless. Even I could do anything to stop it from happening. I wanted to so much, but... I don't know.

"I could feel that something was wrong. So, I grabbed my wand and ran downstairs as fast as I could. That's when I saw a flash of green light. I have never seen a green spell like that one before. It was so hot and yet so cold at the same time. I just knew what it was.

"When I reached the bottom of the stairs my Mum was crouched over my Dad's body. She looked right into my eyes the moment before the spell took her as well. For a second I was in shock. I took a step forward but he heard me.

"So I ran." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I don't know if I was followed. If he did, I lost him quickly enough. I don't know how long or far I ran. By the time I stopped, I was exhausted. It wasn't long before the French Ministry found me." She went quite but Harry waited patiently. It was all he really could do.

"They brought me to an interrogation room. They left me in that room for hours; I knew they were watching me. But all I could do was cry. I didn't want to cry, not there.

"During that time they contacted our Ministry. Since I'm Muggle-born, they wouldn't do anything. I have no rights in the wizarding world during the summer. How does that seem right? The majority of the time I'm magic but for two months, I mean nothing to them. I'm below them; a filthy little Mudblood."

"You're not a 'Mudblood'. You are the most intelligent witch I have ever met. You are going to make a difference one day. You are going to change the world." Harry moved to sit next to her. Hermione cuddled into him.

"They kept asking me questions. They asked me how my parents were 'really' killed. No one wanted to believe that it was Peter Pettigrew. No one wanted to believe that I was innocent. They checked my wand and were forced to believe me." She cuddled in closer.

"That's when they contacted Remus. He was the only adult close enough that I could trust. I would have asked for Sirius but he was too far away.

"I had a short mandatory trial. I was only found innocent because there wasn't any evidence that I killed them. So they gave Remus custody of me until I go back to school. Since I don't have any family left, next summer I'm a ward in the Muggle system."

"Don't worry, Hermione, we'll think of something before then." Then he saw that Hermione was asleep. He lowered her to te couch and went to look for his dad.

* * *

Harry was getting frustrated. The whole system was against Hermione. There were so many laws involving Muggle-borns that it was a wonder they had any rights at all.

"Dad, the only law I could find involving Muggles and adoption was the one stating that a Pureblood couldn't adopt and Muggle-born or Muggle child. I can understand the no Muggle law but not the no Muggle-born law." He was going through yet another thick volume.

"It's all about purity of blood, Pronglet. Things were really bad when that law was written. Parents of Muggle-borns were abandoning their children when they found out they were wizards. But the Dark Pureblood families didn't want to give those children Pureblood last names. No one thought to change that law since they didn't want to pollute the bloodlines, believing that Muggle-borns are weak. If a Muggle-born were to be adopted by a Pureblood, that child would be given the same legal rights of a Pureblood as well." Remus gave a right-out-a-book answer for Sirius.

"Why aren't there laws for Half-bloods?" asked Harry. He found this very interesting.

"Half-bloods, like you, were very rare until maybe four hundred years ago. Muggle-borns weren't encouraged to marry Purebloods," Sirius answered.

"But then the Purebloods began to die out." Sirius nodded at Harry. "How can this help Hermione? I think were missing something here." Harry let out a sigh and went back to his book.

* * *

Harry needed to get out of the house. All the research he was doing was driving him mad. He also got the feeling that Hermione needed to get out as well. Harry thought of a way to get Hermione to have some fun and forget for a little while.

The wolf-dog padded into Hermione's room with a leash in his mouth. He nudged at the girl with his nose. Hermione just stared at him. Then the hybrid let out a little whimper. She gave in and put the leash on him.

By the time the got home, Hermione had a real smile on her face.

* * *

Harry looked through the book trying to find something. He smiled when he couldn't. He just had to convince the others that this was the best plan that they had.

"The books say that a Pureblood can't have guardianship of a Muggle-born but it doesn't say anything about Half-blood. I looked and Tonks is too young by three years but Remus can do it."

"Harry, I think you forgot something. I'm a werewolf. I can't have guardianship over anyone."

"But you can go through the Muggle system," countered Harry. "You are still part of that world distantly."

"I don't think that'll work."

"A normal guardianship like the one before my adoption can be opposed by the Ministry. But if you adopt Hermione through the Muggle system, they can't stop you. If you don't Hermione becomes a ward. That can be very dangerous. She would be in the system and the Muggles will discover the Wizarding world. It's either that of Hermione lies and she never returns to Hogwarts."

"You are asking a lot from me Harry." Harry could tell that Remus doubted that this would work.

"I have to do something for her. If I hadn't gone back in time, none of his would have happened and Hermione would still have her parents. And don't say this wasn't my fault. I know it wasn't. I couldn't know that this would happen. It's hard on me but this isn't about me. I have to take care of her now."

"We will have to ask Emmeline's for help on this but I think she would help us in anyway that she can," said Sirius.

"Guys, I think we forgot something. We have to ask Hermione what she thinks of this. And I will have to tell her whole truth abut me. She might not want to be a Lupin." He did have a good point.

"How about I call Emmeline and fill her in and we can ask Hermione while we wait for her."

It wasn't ten minutes later when Emmeline came through the Floo. She started with out a hello. Sirius was used to this behavior, Harry observed.

"I don't see why your plan won't work. It might be frowned upon but the Ministry won't be able to do anything about legally, even though they might try."

They went over some more of the plans until they worked out all the loopholes. It took them a few hours. Emmeline was able to file the papers before the offices closed. But before she left, she told Sirius that they needed to talk. She decided that she had to be blunt.

"Sirius, I'm pregnant." Ok that was very blunt. Sirius blinked. "I don't want to keep the baby. I like children and like working with them but I never wanted to be a mother."

"I won't let you get rid of it." Sirius was still in shock.

"I thought you would say that. That's why I told you. Please don't be mad with me. I never wanted to hurt you... or Harry. What do you want to do?"

"I want to keep it." Sirius had to be blunt as well.

"Then I guess that after the baby is born we are going to part ways. I do care a great deal about you. I'm just not ready to be committed to some one." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

Unfortunately, Harry heard the entire conversation.

A/N Ahhhhhhhhh, I'm turning this into a soap opera. Please don't hate me for this.


	7. Chapter 7 Pain and Suffering

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter seven

On August 31, Harry woke with a warm weight on his stomach. He tried to push it off but it wouldn't budge. He stretched his neck to see his clock and saw that it was even too early for him to be awake. He pushed at the weight again only to feel sharp claws pierce his skin. Harry chuckled when he looked down and saw who it was.

Hermione was in her cat form lying on his stomach. Apparently, she was trying to wake Harry. She flicked her tail in a smug way when she saw that he was awake. She arched her back before hopping off his bed and transforming into her real self. She knew that she got what she wanted and the superior look on her face told Harry that she knew.

"You're a witch sometimes, Hermione." Harry yawned as the girl laughed.

"I thought I was always a witch." She knew that the joke was lame but she really didn't care.

"So, what are you doing in my room at such an ungodly hour?" He looked into her eyes.

"Remus told me that we're going to the adoption agency early so we can get everything done before we leave for Hogwarts. It would be easier if my name were changed on the roster as soon as possible. He still wants you to have your run but you won't have time to do it later. I still have to get my school supplies."

"Are you sure you want to go back? I mean..."

"Other than here, Hogwarts is the only place that I really feel like I belong. I don't think I could live like a Muggle after knowing what is possible. A piece of me would be missing if I didn't have magic." She gave a little sigh. "Let's go. I want to come with you this time. I have a lot on my mind."

They ran in silence. Harry slowed the pace so Hermione could keep up with him. He was surprised that after a few kilometers she wasn't breathing hard. On the way back, Harry picked up the pace a little. By the time they got home back, she was tired but energized at the same time. He thought that Hermione would make a get jogging partner when they went back to school. That is if she wanted to.

They both were surprised to find that Remus had made them breakfast that morning... breakfast as in cold cereal and sliced fruit that was slightly bruised. they were both relieved that he didn't try to cook again after the oatmeal incident from a few days ago. The two teens would never look at oatmeal the same way ever again.

The three of them chatted about what was going to happen that day. Then Remus made the mistake of mentioning Sirius to Harry.

"Sirius will be joining us in Diagon Alley."

"Does he have too?" Harry whined. That earned a two-way glare.

"Pronglet, you have to forgive him. You're getting a new sibling whether you like it or not." Remus didn't like Harry's attitude but he couldn't do anything about it yet. "Please talk to him before you leave tomorrow. You'll regret it if you don't." It sounded as though he was speaking from experience.

* * *

Sirius was at Emmeline's flat since dawn. They were discussing what would happen after the baby was born. Neither Sirius nor Emmeline wanted to know the gender of the baby. Emmeline just didn't care and it was a Black tradition, that Sirius actually liked, was to not to know.

"I can't understand why you are so indifferent about this. Most women are usually thrilled to have a child." He ran his hand through his hair.

"We've been over this a million times. Look, you better get going. I'll owl you when I get closer to my due date. But for now, just leave me alone." She turned from Sirius expecting him to leave.

But before he left, he said one last thing. "I hope you know what you are doing." He didn't even say goodbye as he left.

* * *

Harry was a bit reluctant to go with Remus and Hermione to the adoption agency. They had been filling out paperwork every day since the day Emmeline visited. But Harry felt as if he would be an intruder if he went with them. However, Remus had other ideas. He saw Harry as family and he should be involved. Besides, they needed a witness and Tonks was actually at work for once.

He was still musing over what was said at breakfast. He hadn't spoken to Sirius in days. He wasn't sure if he wanted to yet.

The man in charge of Hermione's adoption was a kindly older man. He was a little confused about why Remus wanted to adopt Hermione when it seemed as though he barely knew her. He kept his thoughts to himself though; it really wasn't his business to know that. He just had to make sure that he would be good for the young girl.

Even though they had already gone through a pile of paperwork before they came to the agency, another one waited for them at the office. It was going to be a very long morning.

"Ok just one more signature and everything will be official. You know that it can't be reversed and you will legally family." They both nodded and the man gave them the last form. "I wish you both good luck and a happy life."

* * *

As they entered Diagon Alley, Harry couldn't help but wonder how things were going to be this year for Hermione. He knew that the Slytherins were going be horrible to her for many reasons. The Ravenclaws might think Lupin would play favorite to Hermione but that would change quickly enough. The Hufflepuffs just won't care that much. Their own House would be nothing but supportive of Hermione. They won't care, on the most part, that a teacher adopted her. Most of the staff would react the same way.

He just didn't know how Dumbledore was going to act. That scared him.

In Fact, this whole year scared him because he had no idea what was going to happen outside the classroom. Plus he wasn't sure if there was going to be a prophecy. Trelawney's prediction that Harry witnessed didn't apply anymore. Peter was already with Voldemort. Yep, that thought terrified him.

He was lost in his thoughts, he didn't even hear Ron call them from Florien Fortescue' ice cream parlor. Hermione and Remus did though.

The adults sat a table that was out of earshot of the teens so they could have a little time for just themselves.

They talked about everything... well everything but what happened in France. Ron and Ginny still didn't know that the Grangers were killed, even though Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew. No one knew about the adoption. But that ended before long.

"So, are your parents' letting you stay overnight at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione?" asked Ron through his ice cream. Without warning Hermione dashed from the table. Remus ran after her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No Ron, you didn't say anything wrong. Hermione's parents were murdered in France a few weeks ago. I was waiting for her to be ready to tell you guys herself. She has been staying at Number Twelve since she left France." He wasn't expecting what happened next.

"So, she thought she could tell you but couldn't tell me. I'm her friend too." It was obvious that he was angry. But Harry couldn't understand why.

"Do you realize how hard this for her? She lost everything. You have a huge family but all Hermione had was her mum and dad. She was with me because I know on some level what she is going through. Besides, you were in Egypt when it happened. Remus was home and could comfort her." He finished his ice cream in silence, letting Ron fume. He really was an insensitive prat at times.

* * *

It took Remus half an hour to find Hermione in the crowds. To his surprise she was outside the magical pet shop, Magical Menagerie She was petting a rather large orange cat.

"Hermione, are you ok?" He sat down beside her.

"I thought I was going to be. It's not going to get any easier, is it?" She didn't take her eyes from the cat.

"In time the pain will lessen, but it will never go away. I wasn't that much older than you are when I lost my parents. Sometimes the littlest things remind me of them. It happens to just about everyone who has lost someone. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Harry doesn't know what that feels like. But try not to dwell on the way they died and remember that they loved you so much that were willing to give their lives so that you could live."

"Why did he come after me? I don't understand any of this." Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"We may never understand until we catch Pettigrew. Or we may never know at all." He stroked her hair the same way Hermione was petting the cat. She seemed so content petting the unattractive animal.

"Sweetie, were did the cat come from?" Remus really was curious. Hermione actually smiled.

"The owner of the shop doesn't have the time to look after him. It seems he's very picky as to gets to touch him. His name is Crookshanks."

"Do you want to keep him? Harry has his own familiar so it's only fair that you get to have one as well."

"Won't you have to ask Sirius if I could have him? We do live in his house." She didn't want to give up the cat.

"Leave Sirius to me. You'll be at school most of the year anyways so it won't be a problem." At least Remus hoped it wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

"You bought her a CAT!!!" They were home and the teens were in bed. "Why, Remus, did you buy her a cat?"

"It's a comfort to her and Harry did say that Hermione had Crookshanks in his timeline and that you liked the poor animal."

"You already spoil her and you haven't been her dad for twenty-four hours." He said that with a smile.

"I don't spoil her. And you aren't one to talk! You bought Harry a Firebolt even though he has a perfectly good broom. You should have waited to give that to him. What are we going to with the Nimbus?"

"Harry already gave it to Hermione. Neither Ron nor Ginny would have taken it. Neville is afraid of flying and Luna doesn't like to fly." He was still smiling. Remus didn't like it when Sirius smiled like that.

"You better not spoil my kid." He liked the sound of that.

"Don't worry I won't. I still get to be her godfather, right?"

"Actually, I was thinking Arthur Weasley would do a good with her."

Sirius tackled him to the ground in protest.

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning. He knew that Sirius would be in the kitchen. He was ready to talk.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

Sirius smiled in relief that Harry wasn't angry with him. He knew he messed things up but he also knew that things would work out in the end.

A/N My keyboard broke so I had to get a new one. And then I had a bout of writer's block but I did get this up.


	8. Chapter 8 Train Time

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter eight

Harry and Sirius knew that they had a lot to talk about before Harry left for Hogwarts in a few hours. But neither one wanted to be the one who spoke next. Sirius did pulled Harry into his arms not caring that the boy was thirteen and wasn't likely care for such an act of affection.

"Why does it like that whenever things are finally good between us I screw up?" Sirius asked into Harry's hair.

"Things are right between us. I was just mad at you for not telling me that you were seeing Emmeline. Those kinds of things affect me more than even I know. And I guess I was a little jealous. I won't be the only one who needs you. You're going to be spending more time with the new baby than you do with me. I already don't have a lot of time with you as it is."

"Harry, I will always be there for you. None of this will change that." He hoped that Harry would know that he was telling the truth. Nothing would separate them ever again.

"I know that. I was just being petty. I really am so for being so childish. I am eighteen-years-old, I should be able to control my emotions and think more logically.'

"You are also only a thirteen-year-old. We talked about this. We don't know how you will grow." Sirius then decided to change the subject knowing that it was going to go in circles. "So, how many times has Remus gone through your stuff this year?"

"Surprisingly, he hasn't had the time. He's been too busy with lesson plans and everything with Hermione.

"I wonder if there's going to be Dementors this year. Everyone knows that I'm friends with Hermione and would think that attacking her was a way to get to me." They all had been wondering that. Hermione knew of the possibility but that was only because Remus told her that Dumbledore said something about it... that was a complete lie.

"You and Remus will be able to handle that. It's no secret that we give a bunch of books every year."

"Yeah and just by some chance, on my first try I produce a corporal Patronus. No one will buy that, not even Ron." With that, Harry went to wake the others feeling slightly guilty when he woke Remus since the night before was a full moon. Sure, the mint worked wonders with the potion but he was still often tired after staying up all night.

They were running late to King's Cross Station. They also had to find a way to get four people there with no mode of transportation other than a small motorcycle. They really didn't want to take a cab because Harry knew from experience just how uncomfortable that could be with so many people. They had no choice really but to walk.

Sirius was the one who had a problem with walking. He thought it would have been a better idea to Apparate. Fortunately, Remus was able to talk him out of that idea because the principle behind Side-Along- Apparation terrified Hermione. Other than Floo and flying, she was far too used to the way that Muggles did things. And Harry couldn't really blame her. Wizard travel, though fast, wasn't very comfortable... except for his beloved broom of course. He would rather take a plane over a Portkey any day.

* * *

Remus was looking a bit ill by the time they got to the station. Harry was glad that they shrunk there trunks for the twenty minute walk. Sure, the potion worked but it still left him tired from the lack of sleep. Harry knew that he would spend the whole day sleeping if he could. But he needed to be awake for the Welcoming Feast.

_Yay, three hours of Snape staring at me with that horrible sneer, _thought Remus.

They found an empty compartment and Remus went to sleep almost instantly. They knew that he would be out the whole ride unless the Dementors attacked. So they were hoping that he would stay asleep.

Ron, Ginny, and Luna were running even later than Harry, Hermione, and Remus. The train started moving three seconds after the two red-heads and blonde entered their cabin. They gave Remus a curious look but didn't say anything.

"He's our bodyguard. Not a very good one if he's going to sleep the whole trip." Harry went to poke him but Hermione slapped his hand away. This caused him to pout while his other friends lightly laughed. "He's got going to wake. He stayed up all night."

The friends were all chatting when Neville came in and that reminded Harry that he got gifts of all of his friends while he was in America. The others were shocked that Ginny got two gifts until he explained that one was a late birthday present

As the train went further north, Harry grew more and more nervous. He tired to act normally but it was getting hard. He just knew that the Dementors were going to show up. If things were bad last time, he didn't want to know what was going to happen this time.

They were less than an hour from Hogsmeade Station when he first felt the piercing cold of the Dementor. He knew the others couldn't feel it yet. It must have been because he knew what the Dementors felt like that caused him to be aware of their presence. He was just glad that they weren't close enough to cause him to drown in his worst nightmares.

Then he started to get flashes. He pulled out his wand.

"Guys, a Dementor is coming on board."

"What?" cried out four terrified voices.

"A Dementor. I can feel it. Try to keep thinking happy thoughts." This explanation wasn't good enough for Ron. "I just can sense them for some reason. It's like some kind of radar." The Purebloods had no idea what radar was but knew this wasn't the time to ask.

As the Dementor got closer Ginny and Hermione began to shake. Remus was still asleep but Harry knew that wasn't for much longer.

When the Dementor opened their door Hermione let out a scream that caused Harry to drop his wand in surprise. He forgot about fighting off the Dementor and pulled Hermione into an embrace. She still screamed. Harry wanted nothing more than to protect her. When he thought this, the entire compartment glowed in a bright silver light. He heard a deadly scream. Then, his world went black.

* * *

When Harry woke next, he was in a nauseatingly white room. He let out a groan about being in the Hospital Wing on the first day back. Malfoy was going to have a field day because of this. But for the moment, Madam Pomfrey was in her office. That gave Harry a little time to try to remember what happened.

However, that only made his head hurt.

"Oh, so you're awake. I have never seen such a horrible case of magical exhaustion. I by no means would have thought that someone could produce a Patronus without a wand."

"I did what? I don't remember doing that." He was in shock. Sure, his wandless magic was getting better, but he didn't think he would be able to do something like that until his magic was a little more mature. "How can I do something like that? I was just studying the theory of wandless magic over the summer."

"Don't think that what you did was intentional. I doubt you would be able to do it again even with a wand. At least not until you're older. Children should not be doing such magic. It isn't good for your core."

"I'm not a child!" exclaimed Harry. He hated being called a child even before he went back in time.

"Of course you aren't," she said distractedly. "You should be able to go to class tomorrow. But Professor McGonagall wants to see you before breakfast. Now, try to get some sleep."

"Can I just go back to my dorm? I'll be more comfortable there."

"No, you may not. You suffered magical exhaustion. I have to make sure that your core rebuilds itself properly and doesn't collapse from being over worked. Magical exhaustion is the worst aliment anyone can get, especially at your age. It isn't mature enough to handle the strain. Go to sleep now or I'll keep you here until dinner tomorrow!"

Harry grumbled a little but did as he was told. It was no use trying to fight Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

The next morning, after a fitful sleep, Harry went to McGonagall's office. There she gave him a Time-turner and a book on all the rules on time travel. She only gave that to him because she was legally obligated to. She also gave him the standard speech on how no one was to know about the Time-turner.

He smiled because the whole thing was a huge joke.

A/N Real life got in the way then on Monday I got sick due to my allergy to smoke. Yes, that is possible.


	9. Chapter 9 Miss Lupin

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter nine

Harry was actually excited about his classes today.

Divination might be a problem but as long as he doesn't let anything slip like he had for the past two years he should be fine. Trelawney was a bit dense anyways so if he did say something to her she wouldn't believe him.

Arithmancy and Ancient Runes were the classes that were unknowns, meaning Harry didn't know anything about the subjects. All he knew was that Arithmancy was Hermione's favorite class.

He was never gladder that he was from the future. He knew how to get to Trelawney's classes without having to go past Sir Cadogan. But even then, they were the last ones there. Even then, Harry was the one who said the magic words because he knew no one else would.

The class five years ago was one class he would have never forgotten. It was the first time Trelawney predicted his death. This time was no different. However, Trelawney wasn't expecting that half her class would start to laugh at her.

The woman handed out cups, scared Lavender and Neville, and then poured the tea. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione all squeezed together at one table and exchanged cups. Harry did Ron's first.

"Ok, Ron, I see an arrow... that means a disagreement. But this way it looks like a broom." Ron looked excited at that. "That is an end to a problem. Sorry no Quidditch. I also see a... pineapple?" Harry flipped through the book for that one and read "Good things hidden by a rough exterior. Weird. That wasn't what I was expecting from you."

Ron then took Harry's cup.

"My turn... There's a blob there that looks like a blower hat," he said. "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic... But this way it looks more like an acorn... That looks a bit like an animal... yeah, if that was the head... it looks like a hippo... no a sheep..."

Then it was show time. She pointed out the falcon but Harry stepped on Hermione's foot before she could say anything. Then there was the club, skull, and Trelawney's scream. But Harry stopped Neville from breaking the second cup.

"My dear boy... my poor, dear boy... no it would be kinder not to say... no... don't ask me."

"What is it, Professor?" asked Dean.

"My dear, you have the Grim!" she said over dramatically. That's when four Gryffindors started to laugh. "May I ask what is so funny?" She was close to fuming.

"I have a dog that looks like a Grim." Harry couldn't stop laughing.

Trelawney dismissed the class early because she was too frustrated to continue.

* * *

(At the same time)

Harry and Hermione were sitting in their Arithmancy class. He read over the book but he was glad that they wouldn't be doing anything practical that day. Math was never his best subject. He really didn't pay that much attention when he was in Muggle school because he didn't dare do better than Dudley.

He and Hermione were the only two Gryffindors in the class, which wasn't surprising since they were all in Divination at the moment. They were told that they were going to deeper into the theory of spells than they did in their normal classes by learning their mathematical properties. And that was only for this year.

"You know 'Mi I'm really going to need your help in that class. Professor Vector seems like she's going to be really tough on us."

"She isn't going to be any worse than Professor McGonagall. And you know that I will help if you fall behind. That is very likely since you refuse to give up Quidditch." She rolled her eyes.

"You know how many people would come after me if I did that. Ron and Oliver would be the first two who would kill me!"

"I know, I know. It would be the end of Hogwarts as we know it." Hermione giggled a bit. "We wouldn't want that."

"You should do that more often," said Harry after a minute.

"Do what?" asked Hermione confused.

"You should laugh more." She realized what she was doing and went into her more solemn mood that she had been in since her parents' murder. Harry knew he made a mistake the moment he said something. "They wouldn't want you sad Hermione."

"I know that Harry. Right now, I'm just not ready." She took a seat at the end of the table to let Harry know that the conversation was over.

That was one way of letting others that there was conflict among the four of them. Neville sat at one end with Harry at the other. Hermione and Ron were in the middle of the two with Hermione next to Harry.

McGonagall saw the change in the seating arrangements the moment she entered the classroom. She was curious about it but knew that it wasn't the time to saw anything. Besides, It would have been have been improper to say anything in front of the other students. But she did quirk her eyebrow and Harry mouthed that he would tell her later.

The four Gryffindors clapped politely when McGonagall transformed herself into a cat. It would have been a lot more impressive if they couldn't do it themselves. Well, Ron and Neville were close to transforming. It took the Marauders three years to do it and the two of them had only been trying for less than a year. So their progress was amazing.

Hermione was only listening half-heartedly. McGonagall noticed this and wasn't about to let her best student (who wasn't from the future) fall behind, especially with her work load.

"Miss Lupin, will you please pay attention."

When the class realized whom McGonagall was talking to, they gasped in shock. They knew that their new Defense professor was a Lupin, so why was Professor McGonagall calling her that? Not even Neville knew about the adoption.

Hermione did the only thing she could think of... she ran. She always seemed to be running these days.

After McGonagall assigned their homework, she dismissed them. She went to her office and Fire-called Remus to let him know that Hermione was still upset about everything.

* * *

Remus found Hermione, disguised as Fluffy, on the seventh floor. Some Fifth Year Ravenclaws saw him pacing in front of a tapestry carrying a large cat but didn't think anything of it. They had seen stranger things at Hogwarts. Strange Defense teachers were almost always a given.

"You must be very comfortable like that; being able to become a cat at will when ever your problems seem to get to be too much. That must be great. Like that, you don't to feel anything. But I always thought you were stronger than that. I thought you could face your fears. That's what Harry told me about you. He told me how you were willing to face a Basilisk even though you knew it would kill you the first chance that it got." He didn't even look at her and that bother Hermione for some reason.

"I'm not strong," she barely whispered.

"Yes you are. You were always so confident in yourself. That's something I know that I lacked at your age. I still do sometimes." He was thinking about the rocky start he had with Tonks. "I don't expect you to get over it but don't live in the past. We've already been over this.

"You know, Harry needs a sparring partner. I could teach you martial arts, as I did with Harry. It wouldn't take that long. Two maybe three months then you would be good enough to be a challenge for Harry."

"Are you sure that would be a good idea? I'm more into my books than anything." She looked very dubious at the proposal.

"So was I. But I don't think I would have survived very long without these skills. Plus, it's very good for your health and mentality."

"I'll think about it. I would want something in return if you want me to be Harry's punching bag. Besides, I don't think Harry would go for it. He's very protective of me that he wouldn't dream of throwing a punch at me."

"Just think about it, sweetie."

* * *

Hermione managed to get to class right as Hagrid was stating his class. She took her normal spot next to Harry causing some curious stares from the Gryffindors. Harry took noticed and gave her a smile.

Hagrid began by telling them to open there books. The Gryffindors were all able to because Harry told them how during lunch. They were stunned at how easy the solution was to open their books. In order not to look stupid the Slytherins had to, grudgingly, copy the Gryffindors. Hagrid beamed that they could open the books. Once all the _Monster Book of Monsters _had been opened, Hagrid went to get the 'Magical Creatures'.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," Malfoy scoffed. "That oaf teaching classes, my father will have a fit when I tell him..."

"Shut up cousin. No one cares what your father has to say." Harry didn't even give Malfoy a glance and kept his voice steady. He wasn't going let Malfoy know that he was angry with him.

Then there was the reaction the Hippogriffs. Harry knew that he would never get over the pure beauty of the beasts.

This time it was four Gryffindors who approached the closed paddock. Once again Harry was the only one brave enough to go anywhere near the Hippogriffs. He bowed to Buckbeak as he was told to. Since Harry was smiling, the Hippogriff didn't hesitate to bow back to Harry. Without even Hagrid saying that he could, Harry began to pet him. And with Hagrid's permission, he climbed on. The flight was short and uncomfortable nonetheless he still had fun.

After that, he kept a close eye on Malfoy who had taken over Buckbeak. Harry had his wand out the second that Malfoy bowed. He only waited until the git said those fateful words.

"... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?" Before Buckbeak finished rearing in anger, Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"Accio Malfoy!" He put away his wand as he walked over to the shocked Malfoy. "Next time pay attention to the teacher. I won't save your life again. I don't like having you in my debt."

Though in truth, he was reveling in what he had just done for Malfoy. Sure, he knew that wouldn't have died but no one else had to know that. Well, everyone except those in his inner-circle.

He just hoped his friends, and the other Gryffindors, could understand why he did what he did.

A/N yeah I know not much has happened but this is important for the future 'books'.


	10. Chapter 10 The Boggart

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter ten

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors didn't have class with the Slytherins until a week later when they had Potions. He was very curious how Snape was going to react to him and Malfoy now that Malfoy owed Harry his life. He thought he might actually enjoy this class.

That is if the rest of the Gryffindors would talk to him. Most of his classmates were furious with him. Unfortunately, this group also included Ron. He refused to believe Harry saved Malfoy to protect Hagrid and Buckbeak. Most of the Gryffindors agreed with Ron.

Hermione and Luna sided with Harry. He was glad of that. Hermione was always loyal to Harry when Ron was being a huge prat. He wasn't sure where Neville stood in the group. He still talked to him but only when Ron wasn't around, which wasn't' that often. But these thoughts were taking him from his Potion lesson. He couldn't let that happen.

But Harry's dire predictions for Potions were unfounded. Snape glared at him a few times but other than that, he ignored the group of Gryffindors. That didn't mean Harry was suspicious of the greasy professor. He had to be up to something. He just didn't know what it was. So he wasn't the least bit surprised that he was forced to stay after class. Fortunately, he already used his Time-Turner for his Ancient Runes class.

"I don't know how you did it Potter, but one day I will find out your secrets. There is no way that you could have used a Summoning Charm. Third Years don't have enough experience... unless you learned it during the summer. You know that students are not to do magic during the holidays."

"That doesn't mean that we aren't allowed to read. I was given a bunch of Charms books over the years and one of them has that spell in it. When I got to school I decided to try it out a few times."

"I don't think so. I think that the temptation was so great that you couldn't resist using those spells." He snarled at Harry.

"Prove it," Harry snarled back. He stormed out of the class but not before he wandlessly conjured something brown and sticky on Snape's chair. That would keep him busy for a few hours. And there was no way he could link it to Harry or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

Lunch was a quite affair for the time being. Ron was at one end of the table with Ginny and Neville, while Harry was at the other end of the table with Hermione, Luna, and the Weasley Twins.

Harry was going through some astrometry books. This confused the others in Harry's Year because they hadn't had any homework in astrometry. Well, Hermione was thrilled that he was taking his studies so seriously. That was until she heard his reason for looking through his books.

"Harry, why don't you put the books down for a little while and relax?" asked Fred.

"I'm not studying. Dad wants me to help him pick out names for the baby." He said offhandedly.

"What baby?" Harry forgot that only Hermione knew about Emmeline being pregnant. Not even Ron knew about it. He felt instantly guilty for not saying anything and tried to ignore Hermione's glare. She was getting too good at that. He told them what was going on.

"He wants to name the baby after a star, moon, or something like that but not one that his family already used. I don't have that many options. So, what do you think of the name Izar?"

"Izar Sirius Black," said George. "That's catchy"

Hermione snickered. "Izar is a girl's name. The baby is a girl then?" she asked Harry.

"I don't know. Sirius doesn't want to know. This just makes my job a lot harder. What about Deimos for a boy?"

Luna gave Harry one of her dreamy looks. "That would work if want to call the kid 'terror'."

"That one is out then." Harry shook his head of thoughts. "I still have seven months; I have enough time. Besides, Uncle... I mean Professor Lupin and Tonks will be looking as well. And speaking to Professor Lupin, Hermione we better get going or we'll be late for our first Defense class. I hear the professor is a stickler for being punctual."

"We have Potions in a half an hour so we better get going too. We don't have much time to set up our next prank," said George as he gathered his old bag that looked as though it was going to fall apart. But Harry wasn't paying attention to the bag.

"Umm... if you get detention for no reason, remember that you like me." The twins were confused but let it go for the moment. They had detention all the time from Snape so they weren't bothered.

* * *

Harry didn't even bother bringing his Defense book. Remus hardly ever used it. Besides, they were going over Boggarts today. He just didn't know what his favorite uncle was going to do.

"Good afternoon," Remus said as he strolled in a few minutes late. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags? Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands." He saw Harry snicker but the other students were talking as well so he let it go this time. He then told the students to follow him to the staffroom.

The students already respected Remus because they remembered him as the guy who punched out Lockhart the year before. His little trick on Peeves only made him even more popular. Harry recognized the spell as one that he read in the 'Flower's Guide' that he found the year before in Filch's office. His mum most have taught Remus how to do the spell. He knew he had to learn it as well.

Harry wasn't sure what was going to happen with the Boggart. But he was determined to fight it. The last time he faced a Boggart was embarrassing to say the least. He knew that Dementors were hard to face even if it wasn't a real one. Besides, this time he was ready for it.

Remus knew that Harry wanted to face the Boggart and knew that if he didn't he would have to face not one but two angry Blacks. That wasn't something that he was looking forward too. He knew that Sirius temper could only be matched be Harry.

Harry remembered his first Defense class with Lupin quite clearly. But he wasn't surprised that Snape wasn't in the staffroom. Harry snickered again as he imagined Snape still stuck to his chair. Maybe he didn't have to worry about the twins getting in trouble because of him.

Since the Boggart wasn't shaking the wardrobe from the class's laughter, he had to start the class a little differently than he planned.

"Ok, can anyone tell me what you learned last year?" Remus gave them a smile.

"Yeah, never let Cornish Pixies loose when Harry is in the room," Seamus Finnigan called out. The rest of laughed. Remus didn't know that story.

"I'll tell you about it later Uncle Remus." No one else heard him because they were too startled when the wardrobe did shake.

"Don't worry, it's just a Boggart." The majority of the class looked terrified. "Boggarts are harmless pests. The Ministry gave it a XXX rating. They like dark, enclosed spaces." He continued his lesson. He let Hermione answer a few questions. Harry was a bit suspicious wanted to see how this was going to work out. He was almost certain that Remus wasn't going to let Hermione face the Boggart. There was no way for her to know what it would be. He suspected that it would be Pettigrew but neither wanted to find out. Nor did they want to see how the other students would react. It would cause a panic that would be second only to Voldemort himself. Remus couldn't risk it.

But Neville was Remus' focus at the moment. Harry had no idea what Neville's greatest fear was because he knew that is wasn't Snape any more.

"Neville I want you to concentrate on what you fear the most. Then make it funny. You know the spell, just execute it."

It was a bit of a surprise when the room began to fill with water. He remembered Neville saying that he almost drowned once when he was little when his uncle pushed him off the Blackpool pier. But all the sudden the water turned into tapioca pudding. Harry couldn't help but laugh. The Boggart changed into many different things before it turned into a giant hairy spider. Ron managed to get rid of its legs just as he did the first time he first encountered a Boggart.

Then it was Harry's turn.

Or it would have if the Boggart were more than a wisp of smoke. The entire class was confused. "Class, I think what we have here is the true form of a Boggart." Remus was in shock. Boggarts should be able to get though the strongest of Occlumency shields. He knew that even Dumbledore had a Boggart (though not what it is).

Harry and Remus both knew that this was going to spread like a wildfire.

* * *

It was a few days later and everyone was still talking about the 'Boggart Incident' as they were calling it. For some reason Harry had the feeling that he would have a whole chapter to himself in _Hogwarts: a History _before he left school.

But he wasn't thinking about that. He had martial arts lessons with Hermione. He was thrilled with the idea with sparing with her but it might not even come to that. Hermione was still trying to grasp the basics.

"Alright sweetie, try to keep your balance this time and you should be able to dodge Harry's Stunners." He was trying not to laugh at the girl.

"I'm supposed to be a cat! How can I not have perfect balance?" She was fuming. She was getting better but was still no where near as good as Harry was.

But outside was a certain Hufflepuff redhead passing the classroom.

"So you want to tell me what you all are hiding that caused Hermione to say that she's a cat?" Susan Bones had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I promise that I won't tell anyone, not even the headmaster."

When they were done, she fainted.

A/N Sorry for the long wait. Please R&R


	11. Chapter 11 Changes

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Eleven

It was the Saturday before Hermione's fourteenth birthday and the four Gryffindor Animagi (or almost Animagi) were waiting in their hideout (the Shrieking shack) waiting for Sirius and Remus to bring their newest recruits to the 'Way of the Marauder'. Ron was only there because Hermione forced him to come because all of them needed to agree to add members.

It was obvious that Ron wasn't happy that they wanted Ginny to join. But he really couldn't say anything if he approves of Luna. There was no reason why he shouldn't let them join. Saying that they were too young was too hypocritical, even for Ron.

He had to such qualms with Susan. The fact that she was a Hufflepuff was a non-issue. He was fine with anyone in the group as long they weren't a Slytherin, and Harry wasn't about to let a Slytherin in their group. It was then that Ron realized his mistake for the past three weeks. He just wasn't sure how to apologize.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I was a prat to you." Ron said this in a rush but Harry was far too used to 'Ron talk' that he knew what he said.

"That's alright. Happens to everyone," said Harry.

Ron sighed in relief. Hermione on the other had muttered something that sound a lot like 'boys'. Neville only shook his head.

It was a while longer before Sirius and Remus appeared with the three girls. The two adults had very unsettling smirks on their faces. The girls were only too happy to get way from the men. Susan knew what was going on still worried about their sanity.

"Today we are here to induct the three of you into an Order of utmost dignity." Harry could tell that Sirius was trying to keep a straight face with difficulty. In fact, Harry was having a hard time not laughing at his dad. "I am, of course, talking about the Marauders."

Ginny raised her had as if she was in class. Remus nodded at her without a word. "Sirs, what are the Marauders?"

"Miss Weasley, the you wound us. How can you not know about the Marauders? They were the greatest pranksters to have ever walked these grounds. This group was able to become Animagi without Dumbledore ever finding out. He still doesn't know that I am an Animagus. Your brother, Harry, Neville and Hermione are or will be Animagi by the end of the year. And we want to teach you three as well." Sirius really did look like he was hurt that Ginny didn't know about his legacy. The older Gryffindors, however, knew that he was teasing her.

"Sirius, there's no reason to scare the girl," said Remus.

"Trust me, Sirius is nothing more than a puppy, sometimes literally." Said Harry.

"Your Animagus form is a puppy? That's cute."

Sirius looked indignant by that comment. Harry was a puppy not him. "No, I'm a full grown dog that looks a bit like a Grim."

Harry and the others expected many things from this announcement. Shock and surprise were among them. Anger was not. It was then that Harry swore to never make Susan, or any other redhead, that angry.

"That was you!"

"What was me?" Sirius was trying to appear innocent.

"You're that manic dog that covered me in dirt back in First Year."

"It was a accident," Sirius pleaded.

While the innocent looked worked on most witches and got him out of many detentions (excluding those from McGonagall) it did not work on fourteen-year-old Susan bones. Harry and the other Gryffindor Third Years were impressed. When Sirius realized that it wasn't working he tried a new tactic, Padfoot. But since it was Padfoot that caused the problem in the first place it didn't really help matters.

Harry needed to defuse things and fast.

"Guys, can we hurry things along here? It won't be long before we're missed and we have a lot to cover tonight." With that Sirius began his lecture on Animagus meditation while Harry and Hermione were helping Ron and Neville with their problems with completing the transformation. They both were so close.

Hermione's fourteenth birthday and the rest of September flew past with out much incident. Harry thought that most of his classes were easy. He was having some problems with Arithmancy but Hermione and Remus were a huge help in that class. Ancient Runes was fascinating to a point but many of the runes looked alike that it was difficult to translate them even though they were only on a beginners level.

Hermione wasn't having such an easy time with her time management skills. Unless she was in training with Harry she almost always had her nose in one of her books, usually her Ancient Runes or Arithmancy texts. Though she did feel as though Harry wasn't studying enough. He already knew most of his work so he didn't need to study in anything but Runes and Arithmancy.

Care of Magical Creature was really interesting as well. While they only did a few lessons on hippogriffs they did learn about Auguries and Runespoors. Harry had to very careful to keep his mouth shut during those lessons since Runespoors are snakes.

Then October came. The start to the month was pretty much the same as September but with one major change. The Quidditch season had begun and Harry was busier than ever. He managed to convince Oliver Wood that he only needed to practice once a week and he already knew a lot of Seeker tactics, more than Wood knew. Plus the fact that he never lost a game didn't hurt.

Harry wanted to keep his Firebolt a secret for as long as possible. He used the Nimbus that he gave to Hermione for team Practice and the Firebolt for any private practice that he could fit into his heavy schedule. Besides, he had read that it was better to practice with a worse broom than the one you use in games. But he also needed to get used to the Firebolt's power.

When Lavender learned of the death of her pet rabbit Harry stepped in between her and Hermione before Hermione said anything stupid. Harry knew that Lavender could turn mean when she had to.

When Halloween came Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to do on the day. That was the first Hogsmeade day and everyone Third Year and above was thrilled. The fact that it landed on a holiday only increased that excitement.

Harry really didn't want to go for two reasons. One reason was the fact that it was Halloween; a time of the year he couldn't get excited about. The other was because Remus' Wolfsbane Potion didn't turn out. He suspected that his supply of Wolfsbane was tainted. The mint that Harry always used only made it taste better. The full moon was that night and Remus was very sick and there was nothing that Madam Pomfrey could do help. Harry knew that he wasn't going to be better for at least a week.

It was Ron that convinced Harry that should go on the trip. Of course Ron didn't know that Remus was sick but he didn't need to know that. Only Hermione knew about Remus' being a werewolf. Well, Luna might know but she wouldn't say anything.

Hogsmeade was fun despite the fact that Harry was stared at wherever he went. They went up to the Shrieking Shack but Hermione said that it wasn't really that impressive since she knew the true history of the place.

Harry once again decided not to attend the Halloween Feast and he wasn't surprised that Hermione choose to follow him instead. It came to be a tradition to be together even though Remus would be locked up in his room after the feast.

They did have fun with Sirius and Tonks who was once again taking time off work. Sirius told the two of them more stories about his days at Hogwarts and the few years after. There were some things he didn't talk about but that was ok with the two teens. Sirius decided that he was going to sneak into the school to check on Remus and Tonks was staying in the village at a local inn.

The feast was just ending when they went back up to the school. Sirius was in his dog form as he went on his way to Remus' office. Harry and Hermione joined the queue to Gryffindor Common Room. But the portrait was closed and the Fat Lady was missing. Next to portrait was a glowing skull with a snake protruding from its mouth and the most chilling words that shook Hermione to her core.

_YOU'LL BE NEXT SWEETIE!_

A/N I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out. But as the old story goes, my computer crashed. And it took forever to get it fixed. I did have an old one but I didn't trust it to upload without kicking me off the net as it had the habit of doing. But now I'm back and will be updating on a regular schedule.

I know that the official timeline says that the full moon was the fifth of November. But I wanted to use the real calendar for the events.


	12. Chapter 12 The Twins and the Map

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter twelve

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. He always believed that Sirius was the one who attacked the Fat Lady in his first Third Year. He never thought it was possible that Pettigrew had framed him. But it appeared that Pettigrew was bolder now than when everyone thought he was dead.

Hermione and Harry spent that night in McGonagall's office while the others stayed in the Great Hall. McGonagall transfigured her queen-sized bed into two twin beds. They didn't get any sleep and stayed up discussing ways that Pettigrew could have gotten in. It was nearly three in the morning before they fell asleep.

It was only an hour later when Hermione woke up screaming. She waked Harry. With out a second thought, Harry was holding the frightened girl and was trying to get her to calm down. He really had no idea how to handle a crying girl. The last one he dealt with was Cho Chang and that really didn't end very well.

But he wasn't thinking about Cho. He was thinking about Hermione.

Hermione, on the other hand, felt safe with Harry. She was soon asleep again. Since she was lying on his arm and he didn't want to wake her, Harry was forced to stay in her bed. He wasn't exactly comfortable with it so he couldn't get back to sleep. He groaned when he realized that he had Potions that morning after breakfast.

It was a few hours later when McGonagall came back to check on them. She wasn't amused when she saw the two of them in the same bed.

"You know Harry, I transfigured my bed so that you didn't have to share." Harry rarely had seen her lips go so thin as they did at that moment. He knew that she was furious. He apologized profusely before he explained what happened.

"I don't have my wand with me and I never lifted anything as heavy as Hermione wandlessly before." It was Harry's luck that Hermione decided that moment to gain consciousness. She was one angry witch.

"Are you saying that I am heavy?" You could nearly see steam coming out of her ears as if she just had a dose of Pepper-up Potion. Harry up to Professor McGonagall for help but got a look that clearly said that he was on his own. He felt betrayed.

"No, you're not heavy. You're just heavy compared to a book." That comment didn't seem to appease her. She just sniffed and went to McGonagall's bathroom to get ready for the day so that they wouldn't miss breakfast.

* * *

It was painfully obvious that Hermione was ignoring Harry. The others just didn't know why. He really didn't want his girl friends know what he said even though he didn't think he said anything wrong. She was heavier than a book.

Potions was unbearable. She did sit next to him but only because she didn't want the Slytherins to know that she wasn't on speaking terms with Harry. They would definitely make the whole thing worse than what it already was.

On their way to Ancient Runes, via time-turner, Harry kept apologizing for being so insensitive. Hermione would here none of it. The girl was just too stubborn. He knew Remus was the same way. If he didn't know better he would have thought that they really were related by blood.

* * *

It was after classes and Harry was still trying to apologize. But he was starting to get annoyed himself at her unrelenting anger.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?"

"More than you can count. And considering how much help you need in Arithmancy, I'd think it would take awhile," she fumed.

That was all Harry needed to send his anger toward her over the edge. He took out his wand and even though he didn't use it, cast Levicorpus on her and left her floating upside-down. He wasn't surprised when he heard her screeching for him to come back and put her right. He also wasn't surprised when he heard the entire Common Room laughing.

"Harry, get back here this instant and put me right!" He ignored her until he reached the stairs. With a slight wave of his hand he heard her land on a couch with a thud and a small groan.

But he should have been paying more attention to what was going on around him. He never noticed twin redheads following him to his dorm. Fred and George Weasley were very impressed with the charm work and wanted to know how it was done… no matter what the cost was. So to say that he was shocked when he found the two of them attached to his legs begging him to teach them the spell was a huge understatement.

"Oh please, great and wonderful prankster, tell us mere novices the art that you possess!" It amazed Harry that they said all that in unison. There was no way that it could have been planed.

"I'll teach you but you have to do some thing for me in return." He couldn't help but smirk. This was his chance to get the Marauder's Map. He really missed having that old piece of parchment. It got him out of many tight spots.

"We'll do anything," said George.

"Anything," repeated his twin.

"I want information. I want to know how you manage to pull of all your pranks without getting caught that often." They didn't have to know that he already knew all, well a lot, of their tricks.

They beckoned Harry to follow them to their own dorm. Lee Jordan was there.

"Out," demanded Harry.

"You can't tell me to leave my room."

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You did see what I did to Hermione just now, right? I have no problem using a worse spell on you. And living with Sirius Black I have learned so interesting spells." He wasn't sure if he would actually jinx Lee but he knew that the threat would make him leave. He ran out of the room faster than a person saying 'mischief managed'.

Fred went to his trunk as George closed and locked the door. Apparently the thing that Fred was looking for was at the bottom of the trunk

"It was a long and boring Saturday in our First Year," began Fred. "Georgie and got in a spot of trouble."

"We let off a Dungbomb and for some reason that bothered Filch…"Harry tuned the rest of the story out since he had already heard it. But when he saw the twins pull out their wands, Harry gave them an amused look as they said the password together.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Harry watched as the lines began to form the map that he hadn't seen in over two years. Other than his cloak and two-way mirror, this would be his most valuable possession. That is if he could get the twins to part with it.

"So you guys had the map. I should have known that you two had it."

"Wait," said Fred. "You know about the Marauder's Map? How? Lee doesn't even know about it."

"It's impossible for me to not know about the map. My dad, well both of them really, and uncle created the map when they were in school. I am the only biological heir of the Marauders. I guess you can call Hermione an heir as well but she doesn't know about the map."

"Blimey." George looked as though he was about to faint and Fred was holding him up. "But you only accounted three Marauders, who is the fourth."

Harry didn't answer right away. "The fourth Marauder was Peter Pettigrew, the man that betrayed my parents and the reason Hermione is an orphan."

The other two were shocked into silence. They knew that Hermione's parents were murdered but they had no idea that Pettigrew was behind it.

"So who is who?" Harry told them.

"You know it would only be right to give little Pronglet here the map." George told his brother. Harry was elated when he saw Fred nod sadly.

"Thank you so much. Dad will be ecstatic when he hears that I have the map. I'll have to share it with Hermione but it'll stay with me. And you can borrow the map whenever you want. You only have three years left so it won't be a problem."

Ten minutes later, after many negations, Harry left the room with an old piece of parchment that would get him out of a lot of trouble… and get him into a lot of trouble.

He just needed a way to get Hermione to forgive him for saying that she was heavier than a book. He _knew_ that he didn't do anything wrong. If things weren't better by tomorrow night he would ask his dad on what he should do. Even if Sirius couldn't give him any good advice he could use a good laugh after the day he just had.

A/N I know that this chapter was pretty much pointless but it's all I have before the Quidditch match in the next chapter.

Also, I realize that Remus was at the Halloween feast and that I said that the full moon was Halloween. Let's just say that the moon didn't rise until after the break in and Moony went to the feast even though he was sick. Next time I'll do more research.


	13. Chapter 13 Slytherin VS Gryffindor

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter thirteen

This was the week that Harry realized that he really hated rain. No matter when he looked outside or was in one of his door classes, it was raining. And that was putting it gently. It was pouring so bad that if the lake wasn't magically enforced it would have flooded a long time ago.

The first Quidditch game of the season was on Saturday. Harry remembered that in Third Year Slytherin got out of playing the game because of Buckbeak's attack on Malfoy. So they had to play Hufflepuff instead. But since Malfoy wasn't attacked he had no excuse not to play in the upcoming storm. Malfoy was only slightly larger than Harry so it would be an interesting match.

But the week might have been better if Hermione would have forgiven him. She spent all her time in the library or in her room. Harry knew that he missed having her around all the time. Not having her around was driving him nuts and he didn't know why.

Remus was still sick from the bad potion. He didn't like having people around when he was at his worst moments so the Gryffindors and Susan, who fit in the group as well as Ginny and Luna, weren't allowed to go see him.

But that didn't stop 'several' women with Sirius' beef broth from seeing him whenever she wasn't working. Tonks was so obvious that she always waved back to them whenever they saw her.

The Friday before the Quidditch match, Harry and the other Gryffindors had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Even though he and the other students knew that Snape was substituting, he couldn't suppress the groan from the teacher he hated most sitting in Remus' chair.

When Snape told them to turn to page 394 he was glad that he made his friends, meaning Ron and Neville, read the entire book. All four of them raised their hands when Snape asked how a true and a werewolf differ.

Snape call on Neville knowing that he was the one who would least likely be able to give him a complete answer. He managed to give Snape three differences but that wasn't good enough for Snape. He took ten points for giving an incomplete answer. The other Gryffindors just saw this as typical Snape behavior and didn't say anything about it. They weren't even surprised that he didn't call on another person so that they could give a more complete answer. Since they were obviously behind Snape assigned them to read the chapter to read in class.

Harry had his copy of an advance defense book that he got for his birthday. It had a spell on it that made it look like _Dark Creatures: A Guide to Self-Protection_by QuentinTrimble who also wrote _Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection._ He used a similar spell on his book that many students used in his Fifth Year to hide the Quibbler from Umbridge.

Then Snape began to insult the students again.

"Very poorly explained… That is incorrect, the kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia… Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it a three…"

"Professor, the kappa is most commonly found in Japan. It says so in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." The others winced when he dared to correct Professor Snape. They hoped that he would still be alive by the end of the lesson.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention tomorrow morning."

"For what? What did I do wrong? Which rule did I break?" Harry glared at him without looking into his eyes.

"For interrupting your professor." He sneered back at Harry but Harry wasn't intimidated because he was far too used to Snape.

"That explains the points but not the detention."

"And for being a insolent brat."

With that last comment Harry stormed out of the classroom. When the door slammed there was a large pop and a large pile of hippogriff dung fell from the ceiling and landed on Snape's head.

With the way he was steaming, he knew that Harry was going to McGonagall. Everyone else ran out half gagging and half laughing at Snape.

The room wasn't used for two weeks because it needed to be aired out.

* * *

Harry arrived at McGonagall's class just as the bell was ringing. It was just his luck that the Gryffindor Fifth Years were walking out at that moment. Fred and George were the last two out. They both had grins on their faces that made Harry feel a little uneasy. You didn't need to study Divination to know that it wasn't a good sign when a Weasley twin smiled like that. 

"You know Harry people are going to start talking if you spend too much time here," said George.

"We wouldn't want McGonagall to know that we might actually like her," followed Fred without missing a beat.

"Actually, I'm here about Snape again." Harry let out a tense sigh. "Is she in a good mood? An angry lioness isn't something I want to deal with right now."

"Harry, as hard as it is for us to believe, McGonagall likes you for some reason," said George over dramatically.

"That's because he actually knows how to behave himself. And he only breaks rules when he has too. You two on the other hand, get into trouble whenever you think it's too quiet around here, which seems to be every day. Now get to class or I'll give you detention cleaning all the washrooms in the dungeons."

The twins bowed to Professor McGonagall and left for Charms. Harry couldn't help but laugh again. The twins were truly two of a kind.

"So, Harry, what did Severus do this time?" She knew what he was there for and that shocked Harry. "You show up here at least once a year with a complaint about Severus. So what did he do this time?"

Harry told her what happened in class. When he got to the part where Snape was telling the class other students grades she stopped him. Harry had never seen McGonagall that angry at Snape before. The only time he saw her that mad was with Umbridge when she tried to kick Trelawney out of Hogwarts.

"It is highly unethical and illegal to tell other students another student grade. I have to tell Albus what happened."

"The headmaster won't do anything. Snape is a spy. For what side, I don't know. But I do know that Professor Dumbledore won't do anything. Besides al lot resides on the fact Snape can do more harm on the outside than at Hogwarts." Harry told her the rest of his story and she said that she would talk to Snape after dinner. And she would tell Remus as well so he could take Snape out of the rotation if he gets sick again.

* * *

Harry woke early on Saturday. He had one idea what to expect from this game. He had no idea if the Dementors were going to attack or not. He tried to convince Sirius to stay home but he refused. He never missed one of Harry's games and he wasn't about to start now. As Sirius put it, he had to make sure nothing happened to the 'ridiculously expensive broom that was one of a kind'. He said it as though Harry was an after thought. 

Remus was feeling better but he wasn't up to spending any amount of time in a thunderstorm that made a monsoon pale in comparison. He had time to check in with Remus before he went down to breakfast. Remus was thin and paler than normal but he looked as if he would be back to normal by Monday like last time.

When he went down to the pitch he instinctively looked for his friends and dad in the stand. It was still early so it wouldn't have surprised him that they weren't in the stands yet. Thanks to the Impervius charm Harry could see a little better than if he didn't have the charm. He never had to use it himself but he knew that it worked.

Harry finally saw Sirius about five minutes before the game began. Instead of feeling relaxed he felt more nervous. He knew what kind of effect the Dementors had on him. It was nearly impossible for Sirius to create a Patronus. He just spent too much time with the horrid creatures.

Harry almost laughed when he saw the look of pure terror on most of the Slytherin team's faces. Malfoy looked as though he did not want to get on his broom. Harry smirked at the very pale Slytherin. He imagined it would have been worse if Malfoy could have seen what kind of broom he had.

They climbed on their brooms and Harry had amazing control despite the impossible wind. They barely heard Madam Hooch blow the whistle as they took off to play the game. Harry went right to looking for the Snitch. He wasn't having much luck at it. Malfoy wasn't having a good time at it either. It fact Malfoy was having trouble controlling his broom. Apparently, the Nimbus series just wasn't meant to be flown in the rain because the Gryffindors were soon 50 points up.

It wasn't long before the Slytherins called for a timeout. From across the field Harry could see Marcus Flint yelling at his team. By the time Hooch wanted to know if they were ready to resume, Malfoy was angry. During that time the Gryffindors also put the Impervius charm on their faces.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been flying when it became overwhelmingly cold. He could see the snitch a good 2 meters away but it was just too cold. He looked toward where Sirius was sitting with his friends. The man was completely rigid and didn't even seem to be breathing. He forced himself to turn away to get the Snitch. Malfoy didn't seem to notice the cold and was slowly gaining on the Snitch. But both of them knew that Harry was going to get to Snitch. The cold got stronger and Harry began to glow silver like he did on the train back in September. The entire pitch was so bright that it looked like day.

No one knew how, but right before Harry passed out he caught the Snitch.

A/N I really am sorry for not updating sooner.


	14. Chapter 14 Naming Neville

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Fourteen

Harry was confused when he woke in the Hospital Wing. The soreness in his arm told him that he broke his arm… again. He really didn't remember how he got to the Hospital Wing or how he got hurt. What confused him more was the fact that Sirius was also in a bed. He sat up a little up no one seemed to notice except Hermione who let out a rather loud squeal. That caused Harry to cringe.

"Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around the confused boy.

"What happened?"

Sirius, who happened to be in the next bed, explained what happen. Harry lost control of his magic again and accidentally cast the Patronus. Sirius was in the bed because the Dementors got too close before Harry let out his magic.

Harry did ask about his broom and was relieved to hear that despite of her shock that Harry could cast a Patronus, Katie Bell was able to catch his broom before it got too far He didn't need the Whomping Willow destroy his precious Firebolt after only one game. Sirius would have had a fit. He just couldn't keep asking the company for more brooms when Harry destroys one. They were expensive to make.

Madam Pomfrey came in as Sirius was ending his story. Harry really didn't like the look she was giving him. He was going to be there for a very long time. Sirius noticed the look as well and felt sorry for the boy. Sirius was released a couple days later. Madam Pomfrey wanted to make sure he wasn't traumatized. He was more worried about Harry's health than his own.

It seemed that Harry's accidental Patronus caused his magical core nearly collapsed. No one had ever survived long after their core collapsed. If he did it again he could be killed from the strain. He could use the spell with a wand or purposely without a wand because that was controlled. But he wasn't allowed to try that for a very long time.

Harry was sentenced to the Hospital Wing for a week. Even after that week he wouldn't be allowed to use magic higher than a First Year level. He was glad that none of his new classes required him to use magic so he wouldn't miss out on anything. Madame Pomfrey knew about the Time-Turner and she said that if he didn't over use it, it should be fine too use it.

* * *

Harry was bored during that week He was even tempted to use his Time-Turner to escape for a few hours, but he knew he couldn't do that since he would most likely get caught. He did have his two-way mirror since Ron brought it to him during one of his rare visits.

It fact it was rare for any of his friends to visit. Remus came by after his classes but it wasn't the same as seeing Ron, Hermione, or the others.

Hermione was back to herself. It seemed that she was just really worried about Remus. No one knew that she cared that much about him. She didn't have a lot of time to visit Harry in the Hospital Wing.

But he would soon find out that his friends had a very good reason for not coming.

What Harry didn't know was, his friends and Sirius were in the Room of Requirement every night after lessons ended. No one told Harry that Ron and Neville. Finally managed to fully transform.

Ron, after his disgruntlement, loved being a squirrel. He even learned from them by watching those outside.

Neville on the other hand was nervous about being a toad. He may have had Trevor for over two years but he new nothing about his pet except he liked to escape.

One thing Harry Potter-black prided himself was the fact he was very observant. It was a trait Sirius taught him during their long hours of training. But the day's lessons have left Harry exhausted even though it was all only theory. So he didn't notice the small shelf above the door to the Room of Requirements. And since he didn't notice the small shelf above the door to the Room of Requirements he didn't notice the squirrel perched on top of the small self above the door to the Room of Requirements. And since he didn't notice the squirrel on top of the small self above the door to the Room of Requirements he didn't notice that the squirrel jumped of the small shelf above the door to the Room of Requirements. But he did notice that the squirrel that jumped off the small shelf above the door to the Room of Requirements land on his head. And he did notice a bunch of people laughing at him. All of his family and friends were there gathered on chairs or cushions (well Tonks was on Remus' lap but Harry didn't want to think about _that_ at the moment) save one… Ronald Bilius Weasley.

"Argh! Ron, get off my head!" yelled Harry.

This caused the others to only laugh harder. Luna had actually fallen off her cushion. That caused even more laughter and Luna looked even more dazed than normal.

Ron finally jumped off and transformed back to a human as he did. He was also laughing.

"You know that wouldn't have worked if I weren't so tired." Harry glared at them,

"Yeah, but it was still funny," said Sirius. "So Hermione, since Harry named you r form why don't you name Squirrel-Boy over there."

She took a few minutes to think. "We all know that, other than red hair, Ron and squirrels have one other thing in common… they both love to talk." Ron glared at her as the others laughed. "I think he should be Chatter."

They all laughed again.

"Nev, aren't you going to us your form," asked Ron.

"I don't think I'm ready. I only fully transformed once and that was an accident. I was never that great in Transfiguration. Remember I was the one who gave half our class argenteus poisoning back in our First Year."

"That was only because your wand was a bad match. Com'on Nev, you know you can do it. Just concentrate," Hermione encouraged him.

It took Neville a few minutes to complete the transformation but he did do it. It was Ron's turn to name Neville. Ron really didn't know anything about toads. And name he came up with that proved it.

"How about Bouncer?"

"Ron," said Susan slowly, "toads don't bounce. They hop."

"So it's going to be Hopper then."

"That's much better. But Luna, Ginny, and I have something to announce." Susan smiled. "During the last week we have all found out what are forms are going to be. I'm going to be a Kestrel."

"I'm a bird as well. A jay to be precise," said Luna with a dreamy faced Luna. "We have loads of jays in our back yard at home. They have the most expressive gray eyes."

"What about you Gin?" ask Neville quietly.

"My mum always says that I have big doe-eyes. I'm a fawn." She didn't seem all that happy about that. Harry couldn't figure out why though. But Ginny wasn't talking.

* * *

_November 21, 1993 _

_Things are finally normal again. Madam Pomfrey has given me the okay to use magic that Third Years are supposed to be learning. Dad hasn't allowed me to resume my wandless magic lesson yet but that's expected. He can be really overprotective sometimes while at others he lets me get away with just about anything. Using wandless magic too much I could die. I may have a lot of power but I'm not all-powerful. I won't let my talents get to my head like it did with my father. I won't be what Snape says I am. I'm still having a hard time naming the baby. Uncle Remus and Dad aren't having an easier time at it either. I heard from Hermione who was told by Uncle Remus that Dad went on a baby-proofing spell. He had Mrs. Weasley over to show him everything she could with raising a kid. Who would be better at teaching him than a woman who had seven children of her own? _

_I'm not sure if we are having Christmas at home this year. It's still strange to call Grimmauld Place that since I never had a home before. The full moon is only a few days after Christmas and Uncle Remus was sick last time. I think that with the mint he might be able to celebrate with us._

_I think Uncle Remus might be addicted to mint. I don't think it's dangerous but I'm going to keep and eye out on his mint intake. _

_December 16, 1993_

_Well, Uncle Remus had decided that he wanted to have Hermione home for her first Christmas without her parents. Since we live in the same house they oh so kindly invited me home as well. Please note the sarcasm. They actually did ask me if I wanted to stay this year. I go wherever Hermione goes. Gosh that makes me sound like a puppy… oh wait I am a puppy. I just don't want her to be depressed about not having her parents around for the Holidays. She may not have been all that close to them when she got older but she did love them. _

_We're going Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade this weekend. Sirius is going to be hanging around in his dog form to make sure Wormtail doesn't attack. I'm not sure how he'll react to the Dementors in his dog form. _

_I have a few ideas for the baby's name. Dad just has to approve them. _

A/N Ok you Americans, I bet you're thinks about a dark brown bird with a red chest that's about 4 inches tall. But that isn't what I was talking about. The robin I'm talking about is the ones native to the British Isles that's pictured on my profile page.


	15. Chapter 15 A Holiday He Didn't Want

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 15

It was the 18th of December, which meant that they were going to Hogsmeade. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to go knowing that his dad was going to be watching them. It was going to be tough to get away to go shopping for his friends and since Sirius Black was a huge snoop, it was going to be hard to get away to shop for him as well.

Harry also realized that Remus had a small problem. He didn't know what to buy his teenaged daughter that the before was only his nephew's best friend that he could get away with only buying a book. But Remus felt he should get her something more personal.

So that was why Harry Potter-Black was out shopping with his professor instead of hanging out with his friends at the _Three Broomsticks_. And Harry wasn't enjoying himself.

"Remus why don't you go to the _Three Broomsticks_ and let me find something for Hermione. I have known her for a long time and know what she likes. She isn't that hard to shop for. You did get her Crookshanks."

"Do you think she'll like a new quill? She likes to write."

"That's worse than a book. You would get a friend that you don't see that often a quill. I was thinking maybe you should get her jewelry. Nothing too fancy and can be worn whenever she wants too."

Hogsmeade only had one jewelry store and Harry had never been inside it. In fact, the only Hogwarts students that visited were Sixth and Seventh Years. Not even that many Hogwarts professors went to the Shop.

_Magasin de Bijoux_ was very small but it had a lot in it. Most of it was tacky in Harry's opinion. It had gems and jewels that flashed a different color every thirty seconds and some that made noise when someone who didn't own it came near.

But there was one piece that was perfect.

* * *

Christmas came bright and early for the Black/Tonks/Lupin family. Harry was the First one awake since he really didn't want to be pranked. He woke Hermione with some trouble. Sirius somehow heard Harry moving around and also woke. Since it was a full moon in a few days they all agreed to let Remus sleep. So that meant Tonks was the last one awake. Sirius had been thinking all year (he really has a lot of time on his hands) of what that years prank should be but Harry had other ideas.

The twins had been developing some rather odious smelling packets that put Dungbombs to shame. They had some trouble with them in the first time line and had given up on the project but with help from Sirius via Harry they were able to perfect them. They looked a bit like a grenade but a lot smaller. It may not have been one of Harry's greatest pranks but it sure got the job done fast.

The three of them threw the 'grenades' into the room and quickly closed the door. Ten seconds later they heard an explosion and strangled yell through the door. The house actually shook a little. Hermione was amazed that Remus was able to sleep through it all.

They all agreed to wait for Remus to wake up before they opened presents. Sirius even made a huge breakfast, including all of Harry and Hermione's favorites. Sirius always thought it was odd that Harry liked sausage and Hermione favored bacon. It was the opposite with Lily and James.

It must have been the smells that woke Remus. The days before the full moon were when his nose was most canine like, even though the meat would make him sick if he ate too much of it. So he passed it and took waffles instead and pour on a large amount of mint flavored syrup. Harry raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything.

The elder Tonks arrived as they were finishing breakfast. They set down a pile of gifts next to both the kids. They even got something for Sirius and Rums.

They went into the living room to open the gifts like they did every year. And as always Harry got to open his presents first because he was the youngest.

But everyone was anticipating seeing what Remus got Hermione. Unlike Harry, her present was chosen for her. She thought it was bit odd but opened it anyways. It was a blue moonstone necklace with a wolf carved into it. She threw her arms around Remus.

"Thanks… Dad." That was the first time she called him that even though she was his daughter for four months.

* * *

Christmas day went by quickly after that. Soon it was New Years Eve. Sirius wanted to stay in his room but Remus and Harry insisted that he joined them. He was a bit depressed; like he was on Halloween.

They decided to play Wizards' Tag in hopes to raise Sirius' spirits. They decided on Third Year spells and lower with no partners because there were so few of them. Sirius and Remus both made Harry promise that he wouldn't get into a mock duel. The last time that happened Sirius had to ground Harry and neither one of them were happy about that. Sirius didn't like punishing Harry.

Hermione was wandering around the second floor. So far she hadn't been hit but she also hadn't been able to hit anyone else. That mainly was due to the fact she hadn't seen anyone. Not that she really minded. It was quiet on the second floor. That soon changed when she heard footsteps coming her way. She ducked into the nearest room which just so happened to be Harry's.

She saw a note book on his nightstand and assumed that it was his homework. She opened it to a random but it wasn't homework it was a journal. She began to read even though she knew that it was wrong.

_January 8, 1992_

_It has been a while since I last wrote. Things at Hogwarts are very quiet. And very, very boring. I wish for the more complex days and the adventures. _

_Can't say that I miss the nightmares that I had the first time around. That Mirror would have driven me insane if I spent too much time in front of it. Though, I am curious as to what it would show me. I may not have Mum and Dad but I do have some kind of a family. That is what I always wanted. _

_I told Ron and Hermione about the Philosopher's Stone over the Holidays. It was hard to come up with an excuse that was believable. I just told them a modified version of what happened last time. I said that that I visited Hagrid after a Quidditch practice and let the name Flamel slip. I gave them a half-truth when I told them that I remembered seeing his name on Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog Card and that I researched who he was. I'm so glad that they actually believed me. _

Hermione was in shock but she couldn't stop reading. This was about a time that was similar to the one she knew but not quite the same. Then she heard footsteps again. She tried to put the notebook back in it place but it was too late.

"Harry?"

"Did you read that?" He sounded frantic.

"Harry?"

"Did you read that?" he repeated.

"Yes." There was a pause. "Is it true?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Mi, I didn't have a choice."

"Don't call me Mi!" she yelled. "If you were really my friend you would have told me the truth.

"I couldn't tell you. What I'm doing is dangerous. Too many people know already. I didn't want to put you in more danger than you already are. Not that it really worked."

"You mean you were trying to protect me?" She gave him a look of disbelief.

"I know what will happen to you and I know I can prevent most of it." Harry started to pace.

"I don't want you to protect me. It wasn't your place to mess with time." She was really trying to keep her voice low since she didn't know who knew Harry's secret.

"If you knew what I've been though you would have done the same thing."

"I don't think I would have." She went to her door. "I'm going to my room. This is just too much for me to take in."

"Hermione, wait," Harry pleaded but she just kept walking.

Harry went down stairs and saw that Sirius and Remus were sipping on Butterbeer. He sank onto one of the benches before he said anything.

"She knows."

A/N So that's a bit of a cliffy.


	16. Chapter 16 Change Isn't Always Good

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter sixteen

By the time they left home for school, Harry had no idea what to do with Hermione. He considered using a Memory Charm on her but he didn't think that was fair to her. However, he didn't want this to leak to Dumbledore or the Ministry. He didn't which would be worse. All that he knew was that he and Hermione needed to talk, and preferably in front of an adult present.

But with all of his classes and Quidditch practice starting up again as soon as the new term began, Harry didn't have the time. He barely had time to sleep. He was going to have to have Remus teach him the Temporal Standstill spell that Remus used in Surrey two and a half years ago. He barely had time to sleep with all of his extracurricular activities.

Even a session with Luna didn't make Harry feel better with the situation.

"I may not know your secrets but I do know Hermione. Just give her some time to think and analyze the problem. She will never willingly betray you."

"I know that. It's just that the longer that she knows this secret without knowing Occlumency the more danger that it will be revealed. I can't be exposed or all that I have would have been in vain."

"All that you do is tell her the truth. I don't know what you did and I know that you won't tell me, but Hermione does and you owe that to her"

Harry was about to respond but Luna had already left the Room of Requirements. He looked at his watch and sighed when he realized that he only had 15 minutes until he had to met Remus and the others for training.

* * *

Training didn't turn out that great. Harry couldn't concentrate because he kept looking at Hermione. Hermione couldn't concentrate because she was trying to avoid Harry's gaze. And the others couldn't concentrate because they were watching Harry and Hermione. Neville ended up giving Ron a black eye though no one knew how it happened because Neville was nowhere near Ron.

Remus sent everyone back to there dorms soon after that. None of the students were going to learn anything any the spells he wanted to teach them were dangerous if you are distracted. Hermione gathered al of her belongings before Remus was done talking and left when he said his last word.

* * *

It was February and it was time for the Gryffindors match against Ravenclaw. Harry remembered this game vividly because it was the first time he played a game against Cho Chang. He really didn't have any feelings toward the girl, neither good nor bad. Cho was an emotional mess during her Sixth and Seventh Years and Harry couldn't blame her now that he understood what she was going though. But now she didn't have that kind of baggage and he was going to prevent anything from hurting her like it did the first time. But he didn't have to worry about right now.

The day was perfect for Quidditch. Harry let the breeze brush his face before he went into the locker rooms.

Wood gave a pep talk like he normally did. After the match with Slytherin Wood felt very confident in Harry's ability to control his Firebolt. It really took a lot to impress Wood and a thirteen-year-old mastering the Firebolt was one the things that impressed him. He believed that Gryffindor was unbeatable with Harry on that broom, and Harry was just about to prove how right Oliver Wood was. Harry kept an ear on Lee Jordan's commentary. Lee was going on and on about how the Gryffindor team was better than the Ravenclaw team. McGonagall wasn't too happy with Lee's biasness but everything he said was true.

She knew that she wasn't good as Harry. Once again when Harry saw the Snitch in front of him Cho blocked his When Harry took off from the ground Cho Chang began to tail him right away. It was as tough path. And once again Harry refused to knock her off her broom. And once again Wood yelled at him for being too nice. When she smiled at him, he only gave her a curt nod before he flew off again leaving her a bit confused before she flew off after him.

It was only ten minutes later when Harry saw the 'Dementors' on the field. He felt his magic flare but he was able to keep it under control since he knew that it was Malfoy and his cronies under the robes. He knew that Remus and his dad were in the crowd to take care of the troublemakers. He saw a flash of silver light and knew that someone had conjured a Patronus. Thirty seconds later Harry had caught the Snitch and the game was over. Gryffindor won by 200 points. Malfoy, Flint, Crabbe, and Goyle got detentions for trying to sabotage the game.

The only thing that would have made Harry happier would be Hermione actually talking to him.

* * *

It was late at night. When Harry decided to go the kitchens to get more for the party that the Gryffindors. He had the map and Cloak in his pocket to be safe. He spent some time with the House Elves but he knew that he would be missed if he spent too much time outside of the Common Room when he wasn't with his friends at his lessons with Remus.

When he got back to the Common Room he saw that the Fat Lady's picture was shredded to pieces and a message was put under the first one.

I'll be seeing you again soon, Sweetie.

Harry dropped the food and ran to Remus' office as fast as he could. He ran into McGonagall on his way down the stairs. He told her what he saw and she went to fetch Hermione to go to Remus' office.

When she arrived with Hermione, Dumbledore was at her heels. He had every right to be concerned that a student was being threatened. But Harry was worried that Hermione might accidentally reveal that Harry was from the future if the Headmaster decided to read her thoughts.

Dumbledore wasn't paying any attention to Harry though. His involvement was purely coincidental. Right now, Harry would be the last thing on Hermione's mind. Though he was terribly wrong. She hadn't read anything like this happening when she read the notebook. But she didn't read that much.

"Miss Lupin, do you have any proof that Pettigrew would try to come after you at school? Even as an Animagus it would be quite difficult for someone to enter this school without my knowledge." It was obvious that he didn't like that Remus had adopted Hermione. But he couldn't terminate a professor for saving a child from a very bad fate. "Are you sure that it isn't another student trying to scare you."

"Professor, he killed my parents. Pettigrew is a killer and won't stop until he has killed me as well. Do what you will but know that I could be attacked at any moment." She then stormed out of the office. She couldn't understand what the Professor meant.

* * *

The security around Hermione increased tenfold, without Dumbledore permission. Harry could tell that it was getting to her already fraying nerves. Hermione had never been treated like that before. She had a special relationship with her professors but never before had they followed her to very class.

When she was too frustrated she spent her time in Remus' rooms. He was the only one who gave her the space that she needed. He knew that she needed to be protected from Pettigrew but the way the others were going about it was being overprotective. He didn't want to coddle the poor girl.

She may have been talking to him but she usually kept to neutral topics. He wanted her to bring up Harry when she felt up to it. It didn't take as long as he feared it would.

She looked up from her book and slammed it shut. "How did you react when you found out that Harry was from the future?"

"I was shocked at first but then after he told me everything I realized that he deserved a second chance. The look in his eyes told me that his life was harder than he was letting on. I knew that I couldn't report what he did. I knew that he would only change things for the better."

"But my parents were killed."

"Some things just are meant to happen, sweetie. He can't stop every bad thing that happens because the bad things help us grow just as much as the good things.

"I know you have to think about this but don't take too long. You have a very important role in Harry's life as his best friend."

A/N I know it's been a long time but I was in an accident that involved me and a 3ton forklift truck that ran into my shoulder making it very painful to type. I hope that isn't hard to believe.


	17. Chapter 17 Random Thoughts

I don't own Harry Potter

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter seventeen

February 9, 1994

I still have no idea what to do with Hermione. She still sits with our group but she rarely says anything. The others are worried about her. No is used to her being such a recluse. She still participates in class but nowhere near as much as she used to. Most of the others think it's because of her hectic schedule. But I have the same have hectic life as her.

I am starting to get tired of her attitude. I just don't know what she read to make her so distant with me. I asked Uncle Remus but he doesn't know that much either.

February 12, 1994

_Today was a Hogsmeade weekend. Ron, Neville, and I went together. Hermione stayed behind to study. Even Hermione never missed going to the village so she can study. She is really going out of her way so that she can avoid me. She never spends any time with me if she could help it. I really miss her. _

_Susan is spending the day with her friends in Hufflepuff. I really don't know any of the Hufflepuffs until Fifth Year and even then it's more of a teacher student relationship like I used to have with Uncle Remus. She told me that she wasn't as close to her own Housemates now that she is spending more time with us Gryffindors._

_She never talks about being with her other friends. I'm really starting to wonder why. She used to be so close to Hannah Abbot and Zacharias Smith. In First Year, they were the Hufflepuff version of the 'golden trio'. They were inseparable. _

February 26, 1994

I was finally allowed to stay with Uncle Remus during the full moon. For some reason the wolf looks different than before. But then again last time I was a human and was running for my life, so I might be wrong.

_I'm only allowed to go out during the weekend because Dad doesn't want it to interfere with my schoolwork. I found that to be very funny from someone who took every chance to sneak out. _

_February 28, 1994_

_Susan told be that she a falling out with her friends in Hufflepuff. Hannah and the others only talk to her during lessons. Susan actually told be that only a few of the older students talk to her and that's only to see if she's okay. Cedric is the only one who's really trying to be a friend with her. _

_She said that the Hufflepuffs think that I had something to do with what happened to Ginny. I guess it's somewhat true because I knew it was going to happen but there's some things I can't interfere with. Not that Susan knew that. _

_I can't say that I'm surprised that they think that. The Headmaster never explained what happened last year. Right now all I can do is to try to earn their trust. But sometimes it's too hard. _

_Maybe I can start 'Dumbledore's Army' a year early. Note to self… Change the name. Even the Defense Association doesn't quite instill fear… not that I want instill fear. _

_March 1, 1994_

_I almost forgot about Ron's birthday. I had to sneak out of the castle to get Ron his present. Uncle Remus wasn't too happy with me when he found out that I left the school with Wormtail still out there. Uncle Remus then told Dad and he grounded me. He made me give Uncle Remus the Map so that I can't sneak out until next year. The twins weren't very happy about that when they asked me if they could borrow it. _

_March 9, 1994_

I can't believe we still don't have a name for tha baby. We have a list but I don't really like any of them. Dad likes Delphinus but I told Dad that I would never under any conditions would a baby Delphinus. It's a very cruel name, much worse than Nymphadora. And she agreed with me. I don't care that the name means dolphin. Uncle Remus likes Aquila. It's not that bad but for a boy name it very girly. Luna likes Maia for a girl. I like it too but dad and Uncle Remus don't like it too much. I think they are hoping for a boy… not that I blame them. They would be lost if it was a girl. They do; however, like Lyra incase he does have a girl. Ron's choices are the scariest though. He wants Puppis for a boy and Pleione for a girl. Ron told me that even Hermione is trying to come up with a name. She likes Ankaa or Castor.

There is one name that I like though. I don't think that it would be a good idea to write it down incase I jinx it. Considering who my Dad is, the name may be a bit controversial. The old families might think that we are purposely mocking the tradition. In a way, I guess I am but that isn't my intention. The best part of the name is that it could be used for a boy or a girl.

Emmeline should be having baby within the next few weeks.

March 15, 1994

Dad is calling me at all hours of the day for suggestions on what to get the baby. It's driving me crazy since I know less about babies than he does. He at least had a year experience when I was a baby. I have never even seen a baby up close much less know what they need.

I have to admit that I am jealous of the baby. I can't help feel that way. This kid is going to have something that I always wanted… a chance to grow up with a family that will love them. It won't have a mum but he will a dad and uncle that will always be there for him.

I may have them now but I am already grown up. If I hadn't gone back in time I would be an adult and most likely be in Auror training or trying to kill Voldemort. I don't want to seem ungrateful for what I have but I have gone trough too much pain to get what I want. I have memories of things that I just don't want to remember. I don't care if that is selfish. I want those memories to just disappear when all of this is over.

March 18, 1994

Hermione and I have been banned from Ginny, Luna, and Susan's Animagus lessons. The girls just can't concentrate with Hermione glaring at me. I guess I didn't help matters by looking at her to see if she was glaring at me.

April 1, 1994

The Weasley twins went all out for their sixteenth birthday. Somehow they managed to spike Snape's breakfast. I'm researching what they used but I can't find anything. All I know is that Snape's hair is turning every color not imaginable. I swear that one of the colors was the same puce that Vernon would turn.

April 3, 1994

We had a real family Easter this year. Sure, we celebrated in the Shrieking Shack but that really didn't matter to me. Dad brought enough food to feed eleven… eight and Ron. Mrs. Weasley sent some toffee eggs with Sirius. They were better than Honeydukes. Though Hermione still isn't talking to me we still managed to have fun together.

Dad still thinks that I'm too thin and small for my age. I guess the damage that the Dursleys caused was more severe than we originally thought. I try not to think about them too often but sometimes it feels like I'm in some sort of bizarre dream where I get almost everything I wanted. I'm just waiting to wake up.

Despite all that is going on between Hermione and I, this year has been very calm. Sure a mad killer is out to get my best friend and its all my fault, but it isn't something I can control or predict. If we are careful, nothing is going to happen to her.

April 10, 1994

Dad is starting to worry about the fact the baby hasn't been born yet. Emmeline was due Friday. He doesn't want to induce because he believes that the baby has the right to decide when it wants to be born. I happen to agree with him. Some tings aren't meant to be force.

Hopefully, the baby will be born after my match against Hufflepuff. I can't lose to Diggory this time. I'm not being haughty, but Cedric's win was a weird fluke.

Wood is really pushing us to the extreme. I have a Firebolt and the best broom on the Hufflepuff team is a Nimbus 1700, which is Cedric's broom. It's still a good broom but it won't be that much of a match for my broom. Cedric and I are on good terms with each other. I wouldn't say that we're friends but we would help each other in a tight spot.

I'm thinking of asking him to join my defense group. I still need a name for it. Note to self… do not let Edgecombe in the group. Must have personal invite from me.


	18. Chapter 18 Free Bird

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 18

Hermione awaked early that Saturday morning. She hated getting up early but had been doing it all year so that she didn't become too dependent on the Time Turner. She had 600 pages that she had to read over the weekend or she'll be behind her study schedule. But it felt wrong not to go to Harry's game. She wasn't really that mad at him… she was hurt that he kept his identity from her.

She didn't really know what was wrong with her. She just felt like she's been on an emotional roller coaster for the last few months. She wanted to forgive Harry and pretend that nothing was different between them… but it was so hard.

Hermione wanted to go to the Quidditch match that morning but she had so much work She has never missed one of Harry's games. She felt like she had to be there. He needed all the support she could give him. They may be on the outs but Harry was still her best friend. She would never deny that. She couldn't deny that.

She missed Harry. She missed all the times they would just sit in front of the fire and just talk. She missed the way he would force her to just relax… have fun. She had no idea when she last had fun. She hadn't touched her broom in months. It did help her relax. But that was only because she was with Harry.

She decided that she would try to talk to Harry after the match. Even just to show that she was willing to be civil. She grabbed a few extra pieces of toast when she saw that Harry still wasn't at breakfast.

Harry ran down the corridor as fast as he could. He couldn't believe that he had slept in on the day that he was supposed to play against Hufflepuff for the Quidditch Cup. He had his Firebolt and considered flying in the castle. Unlike last time he had that idea this wasn't an emergency. He would likely get into huge trouble.

He didn't even have time to get a few pieces of toast. Hermione used to grab him a few pieces on game days that he slept in and give him them outside the locker room so that he didn't have an empty stomach. He heard a gurgle as he reached the doors leading outside which were thankfully open since the entire school was going to the pitch.

The moment he was out side he jumped on his broom and took off towards the pitch. He kicked up the speed to go as fast as he could and arrived in less than ten minutes.

But to his surprise, Hermione was standing outside the locker room with toast. She gave a small smile.

"We need to talk… after the match." He gave her a confused nod and walked into the locker room.

Oliver began to scold Harry for being late. The team had already done a warm-up flight around the pitch.

"What took you so long Potter? You know that the pre-flight is very important to get your adrenaline." He kept ranting on and on.

"Oliver! I'm sorry. I slept in a little late but I'm ready. I have never lost a match before and I won't start now. Now get on with your pep talk or we'll miss the game." The Weasley twins snickered a little

After a five-minute speech that everyone had heard before they were on the pitch facing the Hufflepuffs. Harry wasn't as nervous about this match as he was about the one against Slytherin. Diggory was a good Seeker but he was on an inferior broom that would never out stripe the Firebolt on the flyers worst day.

All the time Harry was thinking of how easy this game was going to be, Lee Jordan as commentating as usual.

"Welcome to the Quidditch Final of the '93-'94 season with Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. This match is pretty even since both Seekers are undefeated this season… though the Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter, has never lost a game in three years. We can only hope that he keeps that clean record. The Gryffindor team is down by twenty points but with that team the Cup is good as ours…."

"Jordan!" yelled McGonagall none to harshly. He was stating a semi-fact after all and she wanted the cup in her office again.

"And there's Madam Hooch with the whistle. Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell has the Quaffle she passes to Alicia Spinet who passes back to Bell. She shoots and scores. Hufflepuff now in possession but a Weasley, can't tell which, knocks the Quaffle straight out of Harrison's hands, not to be confused with Harry since his name really is Harry.

"Any way Gryffindor with the Quaffle. Angelina Johnson ducts under Hufflepuff's Beater Horace Ogden, must be a family name but must ask for some fire whiskey later… Kidding professor. We Gryffindors stick to Butterbeer. Angie scores and that's twenty to zero Gryffindor."

"Lee, don't call me Angie!" She slowed down a little as she yelled at Lee.

Mean while, Harry was flying above everyone except for Cedric. Both were in search of the Snitch but Harry was being a little lazy about his seeking. Cedric's added weight slowed him enough that Harry wasn't worried that he wouldn't get the Snitch before Cedric.

Up in the stands Hermione was a sitting with Luna, Neville and Ron. She usually sat next to Susan but she had to sit with the other Hufflepuffs. It would ostracize her even more if her classmates thought she supported the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Where were you anyways? You were almost late for take off," asked Ron. He noticed that she didn't come with the rest of the group

"Harry didn't come down to breakfast because his roommates didn't think the get him up on the day of the last game of the season. I brought Harry some toast and just…"

It was then that she realized that Ron wasn't even listening to her. She huffed and turned her attention back to Harry and Cedric. Harry looked a bit bored and Cedric seemed to be a little disturbed by Harry's attitude toward the game. He was barely even looking around for the little ball… or rather that was what it looked like he was doing.

In truth, Harry had seen the Snitch three times. He just wanted to give the other players time to have a little fun. This was Oliver's last game as captain and the others won't play another game for a year. Cedric also should enjoy himself incase he doesn't come up with a plan to save the older boy's life.

He was actually so into the game now that he didn't even notice Hedwig flying toward the pitch. He sent her to Sirius so it wouldn't look suspicious that he knew when the baby was born when he never got a letter. Not even Hermione knew about the mirrors that he shared with his dad.

Since Hedwig saw that going to Harry would be very dangerous with all those wizards flying around her master, she went to Hermione instead with his letter since her name was also on it.

Hermione was curious why Sirius was writing. He should have been at the game since He had never missed one. The majority of the students were used to having the ex-con around when the Gryffindors had a game.

The girl tore open the letter not knowing that Tonks and Remus were opening one as well. Both letter looked almost the same.

_Can't come to the match. Emmeline is in labor! Get home as soon as possible. McGonagall already gave me permission. Sorry that only Harry and Hermione can come. _

A huge smile spread across Hermione's face as she passed the letter to her friends.

Harry spotted the Snitch but unfortunately Cedric, who was closer, also spotted the ball. Harry's faster broom quickly caught up but Cedric kept blocking his path. He aimed the front of his broom into a slight dive. He brought his legs up on the handle and pushed off the broom hard with his feet.

The crowd was shocked to see Harry flip over Cedric and the broom flew under Cedric. They were even more shocked when Harry caught the Snitch in one hand and the broom in the other.

Harry felt a muscle in his shoulder pull when he grabbed the broom and an excruciating pain flared where he felt it pull. He screamed but no one seemed to notice against the cheering coming from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor fans.

Harry quickly landed, his arm pulled up to his chest to hide how badly injured he was. Remus, Tonks, and Hermione were ruining towards him.

"Hurry up and shower, Harry. We got word that you're going to be a big brother soon," called out Tonks. "You're going to have to miss the party."

Twenty minutes later (a quick shower, a confrontation with Snape about leaving, and a ride on the Knight Bus that was killer to Harry's shoulder) they were at Grimmauld Place.

Sirius had asked Mrs. Weasley to help with the birth to keep the location of where Harry Potter-Black lived a secret, though she had never been on that side of childbirth before. Sirius was knowledgeable in basic healing but that was for magical exhaustion and poisoning, trouble that Harry would likely get caught up in. He knew next to nothing about what was about to happen in his own house.

During this time the two teenagers were forced to stay out of the way in Harry's room. At first there was an awkward silence between them. But Hermione finally spoke up.

"I am sorry for the way I have been acting. You are right. I had no reason to know that you are from the future. I was just hurt that you didn't tell me after all that we've been through together. I have been studying Occlumency like Uncle Sirius told me I should. I don't expect you to tell me what's going to happen until I need to know but I do want to know some things. Obviously your family and Professor Dumbledore know, but who else knows?'

"Actually Dumbledore is the one person I don't want to know. Tonks doesn't know either. I told Professor McGonagall because I trust her."

"Why don't you want the headmaster to know? He can protect you." Hermione was confused that he would lie to the most powerful wizard alive.

"He's the reason I had to go back, 'Mi. I don't trust him because he hid a lot from me. I still don't know everything he's hiding about my past."

They talked through everything that they could and tried to rebuild their friendship.

It was three hours later that sweat drenched Sirius came into the room with a small baby wrapped in a green blanket.

"So Pronglet, are you going to tell us what you wanted to name the baby?" asked Sirius with a huge grin on his face.

"Phoenix," he replied with a smirk.

A/N Ha ha you still don't know if it's a boy or girl!


	19. Chapter 19 It's a

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Nineteen

Harry looked down at the baby while clutching his still injured arm to his chest. He supposed that his new sibling was cute. The tuft of black hair was in wispy curls and Harry knew that the baby had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. However, since Sirius had gray eyes they had the chance to change.

While everyone was cooing over the baby Sirius was looking at Harry… or rather the shoulder that wasn't in its socket like it was supposed to be. He raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction before he said anything.

"Pronglet, what did you do to your arm?"

"I had a accident at the match today." He had a sheepish smile on his face. He knew that he would be in trouble for jumping off his broom again. However, if he wanted his arm to be healed before they went back to school he would have to admit what he did.

"Harry jumped off from his broom again." Harry glared at Remus for telling his dad.

"But I caught the Snitch. Besides, I caught the handle before I really fell that far." He knew that wasn't the point and wouldn't get him out of trouble.

"Harry you have to stay safe. I can't protect you if I'm not there. Jumping off a broom is one of the most idiotic things that I can think of. James never even jumped off a broom."

"Dad, I was in control of the broom the whole time. I was directing it even though I wasn't even on the broom."

"Harry, that isn't possible," said Hermione in a calculating voice.

"But I was using wandless magic!"

"I never heard of anyone doing anything like that before." Sirius had a confused look on his face. "Using a broom by itself is a type of wandless magic, but to fly one with out touching it is unheard of. I'll have to look into this.

"Now, let me fix that arm for you." He handed the baby to the nearest person who just so happened to be Tonks since she walked in just after he did. Harry saw a glitter from her finger. He gave her a wicked smiled despite of the fact he was going to be in even more pain in a few moments.

"Nymphadora, what is that on your hand?" Harry smirked.

"Sirius, will you silence that kid of yours and fix his arm. You can keep that charm on him until he leaves." Sirius did as he was told but when he was done he asked the same thing as Harry, who was silently screaming because Sirius fixed his arm the Muggle way..

Tonks rolled her eyes as she wished to be anywhere but at Grimmauld Place. "Remus and I are getting married. He asked me before we got your letter."

"We wanted to wait a few weeks to tell you. Today is supposed to be about Phoenix. We didn't want to take that away from you," added Remus.

"So, how did he propose," asked Hermione with a smile.

"Well, I was cheering on Harry. Though I did feel bad about cheering against my House. Anyways, Remus took my hand and asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"You forgot to tell them the part where you fell over in shock and landed in Severus' lap and how Severus shrieked like a little girl and dumped you in the headmaster's lap." The guys laughed at Tonks and Hermione tried hard not smile.

"So that's how you react to a guy proposing to you, is to sit in other people's laps," said Sirius. "You know that you broke rule twenty-two, Remus."

"You broke that rule more than any of the rest of us." Remus scowled at Sirius but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What's rule twenty-two?" asked Hermione

"Never date a Hufflepuff. One of them asked to marry me back in Third Year so we came up with that rule."

"Motion to absolve rule twenty-two." The two Marauders and Harry raised their hands. "Motion passed," said Harry. "We still have something important to discuss. We are agreed that the little one's first name will be Phoenix. What about a middle name?"

"I like Harmony. It fits with Phoenix since the phoenix is a song bird," said Hermione.

"Maybe Astra, if you want to go with the star theme," Tonks-who-is soon-to-be-Lupin added.

"While those are both great middle names, I don't think Phoe will like having a girl's middle name." Sirius smiled at the girls as they realized that baby Black was a boy.

"I was thinking Phoenix Sirius Black. I can't let James out do me in the conceited department."

They stayed a few hours but they knew that they had to leave since they both had homework to.

* * *

It was the second week of May and exams were only five weeks away. Hermione apparently was handling the stress better that he thought she would and was still taking Divination. However, she was quickly losing her patience with the flighty teacher. Trelawney had stopped predicting Harry's death every week to predicting it only every other week. Instead, she was saying that Hermione was just as likely to die as Harry by the end of the year. She knew that Peter Pettigrew was after her; she didn't need to be reminded of that fact.

It was that second week of May that Hermione Jean Lupin decided that she had, had enough and refused to go to Divination. Ron, in his own way, was proud of Hermione and declared that he too would not be going to Divination. Hermione quickly stopped that train of thought and pointed out that if he dropped Divination he wouldn't have enough classes and therefore likely to be expelled. She could drop two classes and still be taking more classes than even the Ravenclaws.

Just because she wasn't in Divination doesn't mean she wasn't in class. Hermione and Harry had Arithmancy that morning. Ron, of course, had no idea that Hermione had to go to class even though she dropped a class that was in the same timeslot.

Harry was still having trouble keeping up with Hermione in Arithmancy. He never even liked math all that much. However the class was better than Divination. He knew that he had to drop a class or next year he would go insane from all the drama of the Triwizard Tournament. It had to one of the two classes since he actually liked Ancient Runes and was as good as Hermione in that class. It was just a foreign language class.

But before Arithmancy ended, Harry had a mission, one that he knew that he was going to fail but had to attempt in any case.

"Are you sure you don't want to finish Divination and quit at the end of the year. You can't let the old bat get to you."

"Harry, she's driving me insane. I don't to be in her class any more than she wants me in it. It would be a win-win situation for all of us. Besides, you_ know _that this has to happen. From what you told me about my future, it should have happened all ready. I need this Harry. Plus, now you have a class that's just you and Ron."

Harry turned his Time-Turner once as soon as the class was and found himself in an empty corridor on the third floor. He and Hermione had been using that corridor all year. It connected to the one that Harry and his Third Year friends knew led directly to the tower Trelawney used as her classroom. Harry found it by accident while studying the map in Fifth Year looking for escape routes from the Room of Requirement to the Common Rooms. He usually caught up with Ron in the corridor or met him in class.

Harry usually made up 'predictions' for this class, though he did sometimes add in a bit of the truth. One time he 'predicted' that someone would fall into the lake while crossing it. Of coarse it wasn't going to happen until the next school year but that really didn't matter since that was one of the things that was inevitable since Harry couldn't stop it from happening since he wasn't even there to begin with.

It took the professor a whole five minutes into her lecture on caring for crystal balls before she noticed that Hermione wasn't even there, which was odd since even Trelawney couldn't miss how Hermione scoffed every two seconds.

"My dear, but where is Miss Granger?"

"Not here." Harry's words caused Ron and Neville to snicker behind their hands.

A/N Well congratulations to those who guessed that Phoenix is a boy, though it was a close count. I had 36 votes and 18 thought boy and 18 thought it was a girl. However, I could never see Sirius Black raising a daughter.


	20. Chapter 20 Unlucky

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter twenty

As the exams drew nearer Harry spent most of his time studying Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration and advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts since Remus was giving him a special exam because it wasn't fair to knowingly test Harry at a Third Year level when he had already taken the O.W.L.'s. McGonagall was doing something different with him as well but she wouldn't tell him what, but she assured him that she was testing him on spells Fourth Year and lower.

They thought about letting Professor Flitwick in on the secret but thought it would be best that he didn't know. Unlike werewolves and giants, those with goblin blood were very vulnerable to Legilimency and had no natural defense against it. So they decided to give him a private test that wasn't going to be in his official school records. Sirius and Tonks were in charge of that though Tonks didn't know the real reason for the test. She still had no idea that she gave Harry a wishing candle. They decided that they too wouldn't tell Harry what they planned for him.

There was no option to tell Snape that Harry was from the future. Tonks knew of his skills in the subject and decided that she also wanted to test him in an advanced level for Potions. Harry did spend time on this subject but not as much as he did as the others. He was confident in his brewing skills. However, he was still taking an exam with Tonks grading the potion.

Sirius was also testing Harry on physical self-defense with Hermione.

So, this was how it came to be that Harry had to complete 16 exams since he had to do the regular exams as well the advanced exams. Harry was just glad that he wasn't being forced to do Astronomy, History (though that might have helped him), or Herbology as advanced classes as well.

Harry would soon be forever thankful that he had the Time-turner. At 1900 took his Time-turner and turned it back four hours. Harry go to the Room of Requirement, sometimes with Hermione, and study while his counterpart had was in either the Great Hall eating dinner or in the Common Room. The Harry and Hermione returning from the Room of Requirement would be wearing the Invisibility Cloak and sneak back into the Common Room at the same time they left so that the Fat lady wouldn't suspect anything odd going on.

It was Tuesday when Hermione wrote out final schedules for the group that included the last two weeks. When Harry saw his he let out a groan. Monday thru Thursday he would have his regular class exams and his advanced study exams while on Sunday he had his Defensive Techniques class with Sirius, Remus, and Tonks with Hermione as his partner. He knew that his exam week would be nothing short of torture.

Ron heard Harry groan and looked over Harry's shoulder to look at his schedule. Good thing he didn't get a chance to read most of it since Ron didn't know about the advanced exams.

"Harry, how-" Harry interrupted him.

"Not now Ron. This is the last time we can relax until the exams are over. I plan to take full advantage of that fact."

"No its not. See, Hermione gave us an hour and a half for 'recreational activities'. She is heartless after all.

"Bloody…" but before he could finish that thought he looked up and saw two redheads, a blonde and a brunette all glaring at him. "Hermione, why did you give us a bedtime? You're not our mother!"

"Good observation Ron. I will be sure to tell your mum that you almost made that mistake." She was practically growling at him. "If must know, back when I was in Muggle primary school our teachers always taught that in order to do your best on a test you should get at least eight hours of sleep."

Ron just gave her a scoffing look. He left the Room of Requirements with his sister behind him, yelling at him for being such a prat to his friend.

Hermione then pulled Harry away from the others that were still putting their things away and told him that they shouldn't use their Time-turners to get extra time to study. If they used the Time-turners they wouldn't get enough sleep, which would then defeat the reason behind the bedtime. Remus also told her that they shouldn't use the spell that stops time to often either.

As per Hermione's schedule, Harry woke an hour before breakfast so that they could have their daily run that was part of Remus' fitness plan for the two of them.

Arithmancy was first thing after breakfast on Monday. Harry was glad that this one was first. He understood the subject; he just wasn't that fond of math, his made sure that he didn't. However, Harry thought that he should at least learn the basics.

Then Harry and Hermione hurried to Transfiguration, which was at the same time as Arithmancy. Harry was more than confident that he was going to do well on this exam. Sure he had done it before but that was years ago. It wasn't everyday that you needed to transfigure a teapot into a tortoise. Harry just thought that it was important to turn an inanimate object into an animate one.

When Harry transfigured his teapot he gave the tortoise a nice glossy sheen to the shell, like it had just been it with a cleaning charm. He gave McGonagall a cheeky smile and she shook her head at his tortoise. It was perfect and he already knew what his official grade was going to be.

Ancient Runes was his last exam for the day. For Harry, it was easy. With his Occlumency it was easy to interrupt the symbols. However, two hours of doing translations of Nordic Runes was a bit tedious. He was the first one done.

Tuesday was an easy day for Hermione; all she had was Care of Magical Creatures and Potions. But Harry once again had four classes Care of Magical Creatures, Advanced Charms, Potions, and Advanced Potions.

CoMC was a lot different from the first time he had the exam. Since Buckbeak didn't injure Malfoy, Hagrid didn't lose his self-confidence as a teacher. He set them a task of identifying several creatures that were in _Monster Book of Monsters. _Harry had an easy time with this one as well. Malfoy on the other hand was stung by a billywig and wasn't able to complete the exam, earning himself a 'P'. However, most of the class wasn't all that willing to go anywhere near the boomslang Hagrid had managed to cage. And Lavender Brown was bitten by a mackled malaclaw, which was a lobster like creature that gave you bad luck for at least a week. It was a bit lucky for her that it was the last creature she had to identify since she ran back to the castle crying. Lavender knew that it was her fault for putting her had to close the malaclaw. McGonagall told that she still had to take her exams even though she was cursed. Madam Pomfrey couldn't do anything for her either.

Harry had ten minutes before he had to turn back time to take his Advanced Charms exam. So he went down to the kitchens to grab a snack for everyone. On his way upstairs he found Lavender stuck in a trick step. He pulled her out and found she had broken her ankle. He didn't have time to take her to the Hospital Wing. He did bandage her up and sent her on her way alone.

Sirius had brought Phoe with him. He gave Harry a list of charms he wanted Harry to do without a wand. He could do some, levitating, banishing and summoning was easy. However, he couldn't do spells like the vanishing charm or the stunning spell.

At 1300 hours the group had Potions. Harry didn't care if Snape failed him on purpose for this class any more. He knew that he was an excellent brewer. It was Tonks' exam he was worried about. She gave him three potions to make at the same time Wound-cleaning potion (Grimmauld Place was running low), Veritaserum (he knew this one restricted so he had to wonder why he was brewing this one), and the Draught of Peace (very useful to have at hand and much more powerful than a normal calming potion). He wasn't given a time limit since he wasn't going to be missed until dinner.

After dinner, the Third Years had a short nap before they had Astronomy at midnight. They were all ready for a long lie in after that one but they had even more exams the nest two days. On there way back to Gryffindor Tower they were too tired to notice someone curse an unlucky blonde.

It was well before sunrise when Lavender brought down a stunned Hermione. Harry was in the Common Room but Lavender saw him and cursed him with a Petrificus Totalus. Harry had left his wand in his dorm and tried to summon it silently. He managed to get it right by the third try but he knew that it was too late to get to Hermione. He left a note beside Ron's bed before he ran out of the Common Room. He completely forgot about contacting Sirius.

As he predicted, Hermione was nowhere to be found. He transformed into Pronglet and tried to find her or Lavender's scent, which he knew was oddly enough lavender. Hermione's was a soft cherry blossom and vanilla. He caught the scents and followed them to the Entrance Hall.

He saw that Lavender was on the floor near the doors, not moving. He transformed back and checked her pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one.

He opened the doors and transformed as he ran out into the night to save Hermione. He just hoped that he would get to her in time.

A/N Check out my new poll.


	21. Chapter 21 Green

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Twenty-one

For Harry, the short run from the castle to the Whomping Willow never felt longer. He tried to get slip between the branches but the tree was being more ruthless than normal. He wished he brought along Ron or Neville sine their forms were a lot smaller than his. He almost didn't see Crookshanks twist his way through the branches like an expert. As the cat reached the truck the tree stopped moving. Harry was finally able to let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. He hadn't transformed back until he reached the end of the tunnel.

The place was swept often so there wasn't a trail that he could follow and didn't dare use his Pronglet form to catch a strong scent. He had only one option and he didn't use it that often. He closed his eyes and tried to sense a wand. When he found a phoenix core it was to late, he was already stunned.

* * *

It was Peeves who found Lavender. He pelted her with bits of chalk. When that didn't wake her he retrieved a few water balloons he was saving. When that failed to wake her a new emotion overcame Peeves, worry. He actually went to Filch so that she could get help.

At first the irritable man tried to give Lavender a detention but when Peeves pointed out that the girl was unconscious and wasn't responding Filch brought her to the Hospital Wing. Even ordered Peeves to find Snape, and for the first time in history a poltergeist did what without causing trouble.

Madam Pomfrey was already working on trying to wake Lavender when Snape arrived with Peeves tailing behind him asking if he could help Lavender. Snape eventually snapped at Peeves and demanded him to be silent. It didn't last very long.

"I wonder what's wrong with her eyes." Peeves wasn't that loud but Snape and Pomfrey heard him and looked at her eyes. They were blank. Snape and Pomfrey had seen that blank stare too many times to not know what it meant.

"Sweet Merlin, no!" gasped Pomfrey. "How can a student be under the Imperious Curse? Not that many people here know how." She brushed a strand of hair from Lavender's face. "I have to inform the Headmaster. There is nothing I can do for her until she is released. Minerva will need to know as well. Could do that, Severus? I don't think I can do this more than once." He left the room and quickly found McGonagall. They found that Dumbledore was already there.

"I need to use Legilimens on Miss Brown in order to find out what happened to her. I don't usually approve of going into the mind of a child but I might be able free her from the curse." He shifted through her thoughts and found what he was looking for. What he saw made him pale.

"Minerva, Floo Harry's family, and find Remus."

* * *

When Harry woke up he had no idea where he was, then he felt the familiar hard wood floor of the Shrieking Shack. Everything came flooding back to him. Hermione had been kidnapped and he had been lured into a trap. He forgot the most important rule of Defense; never go into an unknown situation alone. Harry knew that any one of his friends could have helped him despite their age. They proved that last year. He also hated that he didn't even use a shield charm when he entered the shack.

Now he was lying on a cold floor with his hands tied behind his back. His wand was on the floor near Hermione's head. He knew that he could summon it but he couldn't with Pettigrew watching. He would tell Voldemort everything.

"Why are you doing this?" He must of surprised Pettigrew since he heard something drop.

"So, you're awake."

"Obviously," said Hermione, "otherwise Harry wouldn't have asked you a question. Now answer Harry's question. I would love to know as well!" Hermione was also awake and very angry.

"I don't have to answer you. I am in control here. Be quiet until the Portkey is ready." He sat at a nearby table.

"James and Lily would be disappointed in what you became. Are you proud you took innocent lives just so you wouldn't be tortured?" snarled Hermione.

"They weren't innocent, none of them were innocent. They deserved to die." He refused to look at either of them and missed the look of surprise on Harry's face when Pettigrew revealed that. However, Harry got over his surprise quickly.

"Wasn't I innocent?" asked Harry.

"You stole James from me! All the attention I earned by being treated nothing more than a lackey he gave to you," Pettigrew yelled.

"I was a baby!"

"Quiet!" Pettigrew pulled out a dagger and plunged it into Harry's leg. "There will be no more talking or she'll die." He didn't pull out the blade. For a short time, that was actually a good thing.

The two felt relief when Pettigrew left. This gave them a chance to talk.

"'Mi, you have to turn into Fluffy and get out of those ropes." She did as she was told. "Pettigrew probably won't be back for a while but we can't take too many chances. We can't escape, I'm actually a liability right now, but we can prepare ourselves for an escape. Loosen the knots on both of the ropes so that they can be slipped off but not noticeably loose. I also need you to remove the dagger. It will bleed but I need you to stop the flow. I have a handkerchief in my pocket, enlarge it and tie it around the wound with as pressure as possible. The most important thing I need you to do is to get rid of the blood. Do you understand?"

"Why can't we leave?" she whispered back earnestly. "You have your wand and can easily take him out."

"Because there are some things that can't be rushed. We all know that I am more powerful than him but he will kill you. You don't have your wand and that makes you very vulnerable. I don't have that choice because I know what must happen, and even this is new to me. Just trust me."

"Alright, I'll trust you." She pulled out the dagger.

* * *

It was nearly lunch when Lavender was freed from the Imperious Curse. Madam Pomfrey was finally able to so something for her even though the girl was hysterical. A calming draught was forced down her throat. Lavender was still crying but fortunately she had stopped screaming. Pomfrey did the best that she could to comfort the distressed girl. Soon Lavender was given was given more calming draught and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Pomfrey called Dumbledore to her office so that they could talk. She didn't what more she could do to keep the girl calm. During the war she was at Hogwarts all the time. Doing such a thing as putting a child under the Imperious Curse was unheard of. Sending her to St. Mungos wasn't an option. She needed familiar people around her as soon as possible, except for Trelawney, that woman would likely scare Lavender.

"Do you know who did this to her?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she checked on Lavender. Her pulse was a little high. Poor girl was having a nightmare. _She must was done something horrible to be reacting this way,_ thought Pomfrey.

"No, she doesn't remember who it was. She heard a male's voice but it was too indistinct for me to place. All she was needed for was to deliver Miss Lupin to the Entrance Hall. I don't really understand though. Why use her when he could have just placed the curse on the ones he wanted under the curse." He mostly said that to himself.

"That isn't what I asked you. Do you know who did this?" She glared at him like he was one of her more difficult patients. "I can't do Legilimency but that doesn't mean I can't don't know what's going on in your mind."

"I have my suspicions but that's all they are." He knew that he was evading her questions. It was just easier to not give what she wanted.

"Do you have any idea where Mr. Potter-Black and Miss Lupin might be?"

"No." He turned to leave after giving Lavender a look that Pomfrey couldn't read. He sighed and left to go back to his office.

* * *

Ron was starting to get worried. No one telling them what was happening. Two of his best friends were missing and they everyone was confined to their Common Rooms. He hated that every time he looked up the chair in front of him was empty. He hated that every time he looked at Ginny and Luna, they were crying. He hated that Susan was alone in Hufflepuff.

Nothing was worse than waiting.

* * *

Sirius and Remus were in Dumbledore's office when he entered. Sirius was furious and Remus was trying to keep him calm. That was difficult with the full moon rising in only a few short hours. It didn't help that Dumbledore was so calm about the situation.

Harry noticed that it was getting late. He knew that if it weren't for the fear and adrenaline pumping through his veins, he would be sleeping. Hermione was napping due to her hunger. She didn't have much energy.

He did have his eyes shut, concentrating on his other senses. Remus taught him this. You could never be certain about the things you see. Scent and hearing were more important in a situation like this. As a wolf dog hybrid Animagi his human senses became slightly enhanced when he concentrated.

He smelled rather than heard when Pettigrew came back. The smell was quite putrid

"The Portkey is going to activate in five minutes. But I have something to tell you, the Portkey is only big enough for two people to touch comfortably." He held up a Muggle gum wrapper. "That mean that the has to die. I have been waiting 10 months to finish what I did last summer." He pointed his master's wand at Hermione. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry jumped in front of Hermione and everything turned green.


	22. Chapter 22 You're Not Dead

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Twenty-two

Harry felt a soft hand brushing back his fringe. He let out a sigh and refused to open his eyes. The hand might go away if he did. He felt safe and that's something he just wasn't used to. He liked feeling safe.

"Harry, baby, you need to open your eyes," said a soft alto voice. "I know that you are awake." Harry still refused to open his eyes. "I know you're comfortable but we don't have a lot to time." She gave a huge sigh. Harry opened his eyes to a red-haired green-eyed woman.

"Mum?" Harry was confused. His mother was long dead. "What's going on?" Then he remembered jumping in front of the killing curse that was aimed for his best friend. "Oh." He gave his mother a meek smile.

"Yes, 'Oh'. We have a lot to talk about, baby." She smiled back at him. "First, I want to tell you how proud James and I are of you. You have grown to be so strong… I just wish I could have helped you become the man you are today." It was then that Harry realized that he wasn't in his thirteen-year-old body; he wasn't even fifteen. He was eighteen, like he was supposed to be.

"There's nothing special about me. Any one would do what I've done if they had to." Harry really believed this of most people.

"No they wouldn't. Your love for others is very unique. You wouldn't wish the worse on even your worst enemies." Lily gave Harry a moment to process what she said. "Look at what's next to you. That's what your love for Hermione did. Your love for her will protect her for as long as you both live. I must warn you, baby, that it might be hard to understand. Look at it."

It was then that he noticed the naked child that was next to him. He recoiled at the sight of the deformed child. Its skin was raw and flayed. He was afraid of it but want to help it as well. It was a strange feeling.

"You can't save it, baby. Nothing can save it. It has to die so that you can live." She looked sad. Harry already missed her smile.

"I'm not dead. How is that possible?"

"Harry, there is so much that Dumbledore hasn't told you. I don't really understand it all but over the years Voldemort has been creating Horcruxes; he has been tearing pieces of his soul and putting them in objects. Plus, sacrificing yourself for Hermione helped."

"Like the diary," whispered Harry unnecessarily. "How many does he have? You said objects."

"I don't know for sure but other than the diary and the one in you there are four more. I'm only allowed to know and share so much with you. But because of the Horcruxes Voldemort can't properly die.

"I can tell you that the house-elf Kreacher might have that's in the form of a locket. You've already seen it while cleaning Grimmauld Place. I don't know how it got to Grimmauld place since Regulus was only 19 when he was a Death Eater and not part of the inner circle.

"It's lucky that you had that thing in you. The rat can't kill you because of the prophecy. However, you must destroy all the Horcruxes or you will die the next time Voldemort hits you with Avada Kedavra. You must be careful. Look into Voldemort's past from the very beginning. But be discreet. It could get dangerous if you ask the wrong people. Minerva will point you in the right direction.

"Dumbledore had this huge plan for you. For you to live a 'normal' life with my wretched sister, be rescued by Hagrid on Dumbledore's orders so that you see him as your hero, and then tell you little by little what's expected of you. Then you were meant to die. He never equated Sirius in the picture. He never thought that you would have a will of your own while still doing what is right."

"Do I have to leave?" He felt almost guilty for asking but this was a chance to get to know his parents. Who knows how long it will be before he sees them again. He couldn't count on his and Voldemort's wands contenting again. That truly was a fluke.

"I'm sorry baby but you don't have that option right. You are too young to want to die." She looked sad again so he changed the subject, hoping that she would smile. He loved her smile.

"Mum, why are we at King's Cross?"

"So that's where we are. For each person the location of where the new journey begins is different. Mine was the park on Spinner's End where I met Severus. It was where I learned that I was a witch."

"Snape told you that you were a witch? How did you know Snape?" That was really confusing.

"Harry, Severus was my best friend until our Fifth Year. I know that he is still bitter that I chose your father but Severus was a good person. I still look after him from time to time." She left Harry to his thoughts for a moment. "Try to talk to without antagonizing him. Let him see that you are more than a James look-a-like.

"Don't tell anyone but your family what I told you about the Horcruxes. They won't be able to understand what needs to be done. Try to rely on them as much as possible. Never let Dumbledore know that you know everything. He might try to erase your memory. He's done it to other people. He really thinks that what's he's doing is for the best for everyone. He just doesn't realize that he treats people like pawns. Make him see his mistakes."

"I understand Mum."

"Also, I think it's time you let Nymphadora in on your not so little secret. She's going to be a great ally only if you let her.

"I love you, baby, but you have to go now. Hermione needs you right now or she will die and if aren't awake nothing can protect her."

"I love you too, Mum." Lily smiled.

"Two more things, tell Severus that I forgive him and that James wished that things were different before we died." Harry wasn't sure what she meant but he agreed. "And remember to have a little fun once in awhile. You are allowed to be just like everyone else." Harry was sure that there was a hidden message behind that comment.

* * *

Something warm was lying on top of Harry when he woke. He let out a moan. The thing let out a screech that nearly made Harry deaf. He smiled and tried to push Hermione off from him. She just gripped onto him harder. She just knew that if she let go of Harry then he might just disappear.

"We have to get out of here. The whole place might collapse on us." Hermione didn't even notice the green flames that were already licking at the walls. They were the same color as Avada Kedavra.

"How are you still alive? I saw the curse hit you. You were legally dead for five minutes." She was visibly panicking. Harry saw her shoulders were heaving as she struggled to breathe. She was hyperventilating. "I can't loose you too."

"You're not going to loose me. I'm fine. But we have to get out of here or we will die." He grabbed his wand that was luckily nowhere near the flames. They were on the second floor but the flames had already gotten to the stairs so they were trapped. Harry saw that there was a spot that was untouched but it was too far for him to jump much less Hermione.

"'Mi, you have to let go of me for a moment so I can magic you down so you don't get hurt. Then I'm going to toss you my wand you can do the same for me. Can you do that?" She shook her head. "Hermione, you need to do this. I don't want anything to happen to you either. I don't want to let go but we don't have a choice. Can I magic you down?" He looked into her eyes and saw the fear that he was feeling. "It will be alright." She nodded and let go of his arm. Harry cast a levitation charm on Hermione. He put all of his concentration into the charm to make sure she landed in a safe spot. He threw the wand to her so she could levitate him to her.

"I don't know if I can do this Harry."

"You have to. I promise that it will be okay, this just another one of our adventures. We know how this one ends."

"How?" she asked.

"We survive this together. Just like always. Now, perform the charm." He gave her an encouraging smile.

She did as she was told. Harry landed not far from her and she latched herself onto his arm again and buried her face into his neck. She looked very uncomfortable but Harry wasn't going to push her off if it made her feel better to be close to him.

The rest of the trip to the trapdoor leading to tunnel to the Whomping Willow was uneventful. The fire seemed to contain itself to the upper floor. They mostly ran to the Whomping Willow, not sure if the tunnel might collapse. Harry was the one to push the knot that caused the tree to freeze. Hermione gave him a questioning look but mouthed 'later' to her.

Harry was the first out of the branches but he looked up in horror when he heard a howl. Tonight was the full moon.

A/N Don't kill me for another cliffy.

At this point the snake isn't Horcrux so there is only four more.


	23. Chapter 23 End of the Age

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Twenty-three

Harry knew that for most people bad things happens in threes. But if you're Harry Potter, Murphy's Law seemed to be your best friend. He should have known that everything wasn't going to be better until he and Hermione were safe inside the castle.

Moony wasn't safe. Harry didn't make the wolfsbane potion. He had planned on making it yesterday. The others would forget about the potion until it was too late, forcing Remus to transform outside.

Running wasn't an option. Harry knew he was fast under normal circumstances, but with his mangled and bleeding, he knew that he was barely able to walk more than a few more meters.

The tunnel they just escaped from was now collapsed. They couldn't hide under they tree… not that he wanted to. There was no going back.

He couldn't change. The risks were too great. The amount of blood he was losing could kill him if he transformed. He promised that he would survive this night.

That left one option and he didn't like it.

"Hermione, you have to get to the castle. Fluffy can get you there fast enough." He looked into her eyes, trying to tell her how important it was that she did this.

"I can't leave you. There's a werewolf out here." She was nearly sobbing.

"The sooner you get to the castle the sooner you can get me back to the castle. 'Mi you have to do this."

"Please don't make me leave."

Harry wasn't used to Hermione being clingy. She always had been independent. This confused Harry. Losing her parents altered her personality in ways he never expected. He thought she would have accepted their deaths by now.

"Hermione, go." Harry was nearly at the point of begging. "Just go.

Finally Hermione changed into Fluffy. She took off with a slight limp. They both knew that she didn't look back because she would run back to Harry and would refuse to leave his side again.

Harry went to work on his leg, hoping to stop the bleeding. He removed the handkerchief the wound and tore his pants up to his thigh. Harry was thankful that he had his wand as he cleaned the wound. The stab was deep but it wasn't severe, Pettigrew missed stabbing any of his blood vessels. But it was still bleeding. Harry tore up his shirt, vowing to learn more first aide spells over the summer, and wrapped it around his thigh after making sure it was clean.

Because of the fact that his leg wouldn't stop bleeding, Harry was reminded of when Mr. Weasley was bitten by Nagini, Voldemort's snake. It was possible that that the dagger was laced with the snake's venom. Pettigrew probably hoped that he bleed to death.

Harry heard another howl. It was closer than before. Moony must have caught the scent of Harry's blood. Harry knew that he had to move. Sitting in a puddle of your own blood wasn't the best idea when you knew that there was a werewolf nearby.

Harry struggled to stand up and immediately fell back to the ground. He screamed out in pain when he landed awkwardly on his thigh. When he gained his bearings, Harry saw that Moony was less than a hundred meters away. He knew that the werewolf could sense he was there.

Then Moony charged him. Harry believed this to be the end. He couldn't believe that he survived Avada Kedavra only to be killed by his own uncle's alter ego. Thirteen, fifteen, or eighteen, he knew he was too young to die.

Suddenly Padfoot rammed into Moony. The large dog stopped in front of Harry. He hoisted himself onto the dog's back and made sure his grip was sturdy.

"I won't let go." Harry remembered his promise from the summer.

Padfoot ran as fast as he could. The castle was in sight when Harry sensed Moony was right behind them. The werewolf was gaining on them when Harry shot sparks in its face. It was a distraction but it forced the werewolf to slow down.

Harry didn't even bother thinking that the night was finally over. Instead he gripped his wand tighter. Only if he were lucky he wouldn't have to deal with the Dementors on top of everything else tonight.

Of course, being who he was, Harry wasn't that lucky.

He felt the Dementors' presence long before he saw them. It took everything within him to keep his magic from acting out. His magic was trying to force him to protect himself no matter how dangerous it was to im. However, he refused to let his magic control him.

He forced the spell out of his wand; not caring about what Prongs was doing to the Dementors. He really didn't want to know. He just wanted to get back to the castle.

Harry didn't notice that Pad foot had stopped running when the Dementors were near. Now that they were gone, Padfoot was running again but at a much slower pace than when Moony was chasing them. Harry was exhausted in every sense of the word but refused to even close his eyes until the doors of the school were in sight.

* * *

It was sunny when Harry woke. He quickly snapped his eyes closed from all the pain his head was causing. He had never had a headache this bad before.

"What happened?" he called out to the room not sure if anyone was there.

It seems that you had quiet the adventure last night," said the second most unwelcome voice next to Voldemort. Harry would have rather discuss the usefulness of flobberworms with Draco Malfoy than listen to Dumbledore talk about the night before as if he actually knew what happened. It was obvious that he was fishing for information.

"What did Hermione tell you?" This was a true test on how much he could trust her. If she could lie to Dumbledore she would lie to anyone for him.

"Miss Granger—" Harry interrupted him.

"Lupin. Hermione's last name is Lupin."

"Forgive me. I sometimes forget these things." Harry knew that meant that no one told him about the adoption. "Miss Lupin informed me that you had a little run in with Peter Pettigrew."

"If by 'little run in' you mean that the bloody rat tried to kill us, then yes we did. It wasn't exactly pleasant." Harry smiled because Hermione only gave him minimal information that he most likely already knew.

"She believes you saved her life." Again that wasn't too much to go on.

"I could say the same of her. That's what friends do, they rely on each other no matter what." Harry faked a yawn and closed his eyes hoping that the headmaster would get a hint and leave. Fifteen minutes later Dumbledore was gone and Harry was snaking on some Chocolate Frogs that the twins had given him. He checked them for pranks before he at them.

It was three days later when Harry and Hermione, who was in the bed beside him, were released from the Hospital Wing. It was Harry who told Madam Pomfrey that they should draw some blood and let Fawkes heal his leg since they did have a close bond. They could find a cure for the venom without making him suffer. Hopefully this will save Mr. Weasley from spending Christmas at St. Mungos.

When they were released, with an order that they can't use magic again until the day they leave, they had to sit down for the rest of their exams that they missed. Divination was the only class that Harry had a 'practical' exam. He told her some inconsequential stuff that he knew that was going to happen. It wasn't what she wanted but he wasn't going to take the class next term. He had too much planned that he didn't need the extra stress of a useless class.

But then Trelawney went into a trance.

"THE END OF THE AGE IS APPROACHING. THE CHOSEN ONE IS READY. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AND WILL BE MORE POWERFUL THAN BEFORE. THE CHOSEN ONE CANNOT REACH FOUR FOURS OR ALL WILL BE LOST. THE END IS APPROACHING."

Harry didn't bother telling her she made a prophecy. From experience he knew that she wouldn't believe him. Instead he told her she had fallen asleep. He ran from her tower as soon as he was dismissed.

He made it back to Gryffindor Common Room in record time. He went straight to grab his mirror and ran back out again with his friends following after him. They met Susan on the sixth floor and Ron told her to come with them.

It didn't take them long to realize they were going to Remus' office. Most of the teens were out of breath when they got there. Ron and Ginny were clutching their sides while Neville was bent double.

"How did you know I resigned? Snape only told the Slytherins 15 minutes ago." Remus allowed them all to take a seat.

"Is that why you brought us here?" asked Luna.

"No, something happened in Divination. Dad, Tonks, and Professor McGonagall need to hear this. Hermione, grab Uncle Remus' mirror and enlarge it. Uncle Remus, call McGonagall down here. If she claims to be busy tell her it's a matter of life or death that she's here. As soon as she here sound proof all your rooms and set up a proximity spell. No one outside our group can know what's going on… not even Dumbledore."

Of all the students only Hermione wasn't surprised when Remus did as he was told. Fortunately McGonagall was only grading exams that could wait a few hours to get done and came at once.

Meanwhile Harry also enlarged his mirror and called Sirius on it. Taking Harry's cue, Hermione called Tonks. Harry flashed her an appreciative smile.

"Tonks, are you in a secure location?" Tonks raised an eyebrow at that but decided to play along.

"No boss, I'm at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Get somewhere secure and call Remus' mirror back." The mirror went blank as she followed his instructions.

"What's going on, Pronglet?" asked Sirius. He was feeding Phoenix and had dark shadows under his eyes.

"Wait for Tonks to get back and I'll explain everything that I can."

It was moments later when Tonks called back. Harry told them everything that happened since he and Hermione were kidnapped. He even told them what happened when he was hit with Avada Kedavra. Not even Hermione knew the whole story behind that. The girls all had tears in their eyes when he told them about Lily.

"We are here for you Harry," said Susan.

"Yeah, we'll help in whatever way that we can."

It was silent for a few moments but the proximity alarms went off. Harry and Hermione shrunk the mirrors and stuffed them in their pockets. Less than ten seconds later Snape walked into the office. He looked at the students and a wide creepy smile crossed his face.

"The seven of you are out of bed after hours. I think that would be twenty points each from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," sneered Snape. Remus started to protest but Snape interrupted. "You are no longer a professor here and have no authority to keep them out late."

"But I still work here and have authority to keep them," said McGonagall. "They are with a teacher and I have given them permission to be here. Why are you here?"

"I was told to make sure that Lupin had everything and was ready to leave." With that Snape left.

* * *

It was only a few weeks later that it was time for everyone to go home. Susan and Luna had made plans to stay at Grimmauld place a few weeks into summer. Ron and Ginny said that they would come over as much as possible. Neville had Remus make a mirror for him before he left the school and would be in touch whenever he could. He knew his Gran wouldn't let him stay with Harry.

They were a bit surprised when a tiny owl came through the window of their compartment. Harry couldn't stop staring at the creature. It was Pig. He had a letter to Ron saying that he was his. The owl even had a nametag. No one claimed it was from them but Harry knew that it was Sirius.

Not long after that they were walking out of King's Cross, wondering what was awaiting them during the next term.

A/N Murphy's Law - everything that can go wrong will go wrong.

I will do book four but I need ideas for the title.


End file.
